Breaking the Habit
by Shadows.in.the.moon
Summary: He may have become part of the Jellciles but now there are more things to fight for, friendship, love, to become acceptable.he will always be a little tainted, he will never be exactly the same Mistoffelees that he used to be but he is getting better.
1. Chapter 1

****

right i was watching a video on youtube about Misto working for Macavity then getting ordered to kill the Jellicles and not being able to do it, i thought it was so cool that i'd make a fanfic out of it, and volia, here is the product, (there are more chapters just got to write them first)

Disclaimers i do not own Cats or any of the characters or the songs that i may use in this story, nor do i own the basic plot line as shown above (but i do own the finer details of said plot line, you'll see what i mean leter on

BTW the xxx meansa new paragraph (just though you should know)

(8** ) anyways hope you like my Imagination explosion :D 8D**

1

I felt like collapsing to my knees as I finished my Magic training with Macavity but stayed on my feet, knowing I was going to be given orders for my next task within seconds.

"that was better than last time at least" Macavity said, not even a little tired as he paced in front of me.

"Thank you Sir" I said with a bow as I breathed deep, trying to calm my heart beat from the vigorous magical combat I had just been engaged in.

"well, now for today's task, you've heard of Arvill and Ramirez am I correct?" Macavity questioned. They were a topic of gossip among Macavitys' tribe, they had outsmarted Macavity several times and it was obvious Macavity would eventually have enough and send his best out after them.

"I certainly have sir" I said with a single nod of the head, Macavity smiled in a way it was nearly warm, for him anyway.

"well you are going after them, find them, Kill them, the usual, shouldn't be hard for you" Macavity said with a small nod. Macavity would act like this before I went on any task and it still chilled me to the bone. It reminded me of Munkstrap from when I was a kitten, he would always be my father substitute, my father and mother had abandoned me and my sister, Victoria, as kittens, the Jellicles instantly took us in, I mental shook my head and went back to the new task.

"of course sir" I smiled a little before bowing and backing out of the den quickly.

"Make sure its slow!" Macavity called after me as I sped down the alleys.

__

Flashback start

I was sat on my own in the junkyard, near the back where barely anyone but myself could get to, playing with my magic when a tall thin Tom with dirty fur, uncombed whiskers and sunken in eyes came and stood over me.

"hello Kitten" the tall red Tom said as I instantly stood, ready to speed out of there.

"oh don't run now, I want to offer you something" the Tom said. I scowled at him.

"what is it?" I asked, watching him suspiciously, the Tom laughed out loud, it made my hair stand on end to hear it.

"I offer to teach you magic, you aren't exactly the best I've seen" the tom said laughing again as he watched little sparks fly from my paws in anger.

"what's your name?" I asked and glided backwards, away from the odd tom, slowly, the tom mirrored my action and glided forward.

"I am Macavity and kitten I must say you are trying my patience, I'm a busy Tom and need an answer, do you want any lessons on Magic or shall I offer it to the Tom twin instead?" The Tom, Macavity, spat, the thought of Coricopat getting lessons on magic, getting better than me made me scowl, it made my decision for me.

"I want lessons" I said with a determined nod, Macavity laughed again, he put his dirty paw on my shoulder and a second later I felt as if something had tugged at the pit of my stomach and I landed on the floor with an 'oof'. I rolled over and instantly felt the difference with the ground, it was cobbled, I stood and looked around.

"where are we?" I asked when I spotted Macavity standing at the corner, watching me.

"about five blocks from the junkyard, to far for your little legs to carry you" Macavity said, an malicious grin on his face.

"come, you training starts now, and you need to meet your new tribe" he smirked and walked around the corner, I followed on instinct, this was no place to be alone.

__

Flashback end

I rounded the corner before I started to concentrate on the names Arvill and Ramirez, I took a few steps, my eyes closed and a few seconds later there was a quiet 'poof' and I landed on new ground. I could hear open laughter and chatter and I walked to the opposite side of the alley nearing a corner. I glanced around the corner to see two Twin toms, common grey tabby's and nothing out the ordinary except their striking confidence. I crept up silently behind them and without notice grabbed them by the scruff of their neck. They yelped in surprise and started to kick to get away, my extra training with Macavity came in handy then, I didn't even lose my balance as I lifted them from the ground.

"let us go we don't do nuffin' wrong" the gasped as they struggled with my grasp, a spike of sympathy hit me, they were barely out of kitten hood, but I quickly shook it off.

"you upset Macavity" I said, they instantly froze.

"we didn't mean nuffin of it, honest he can 'ave it all back if 'e wants" the one in my right paw said and the one in my left nodded vigorously.

"sorry, you took it a step to far" I said and just as they started to beg I sent electricity down there spinal cords, its ripped their nervous system apart and they instantly fell limp in my arms. I sighed a little wistfully before laying them on the floor and closing their eyes, I may have been brought up mostly by Macavity but I certainly still had respect for the dead. I laid my paws on their chest and teleported to just outside the junkyard but out of sight of the protectors. I silently walked in the shadows closer to the gate and put them just by the gate, then silently crept away again. I always brought the dead bodies back to the junkyard, to their families.

xxx

I sat with them for a while as I looked longingly into the gates. I returned to the Jellicles occasionally, no one ever saw me though, I stayed invisible on my visits, it was only to look over Victoria, I promised when she first opened her eyes that I would forever be by her side, the forever was a broken promise but I would be there when she needed me, not physically but emotionally, she could always tell when I was near as a kitten and that hadn't changed, she could still sense me just never see me. In the end though I always went back to Macavity, after my first visit back that had become obvious that I couldn't stay.

__

Flashback start

I watched her breath deeply once more then sighed, she shifted in her sleep suddenly and her eyes flung open, I quickly stepped further back into the shadows and used my magic to make myself, not invisible but not visible to searching eyes, anyone searching would not see me. I knew I was a little slow though because Victoria launched herself off of the small cluster of blankets and pillows and searched the shadows.

"Misto?" she whispered into the shadows, when I didn't reply she sighed and fell onto the blankets in a movement that was the epitome of the word graceful. I instantly felt like running to my sister as she looked just about ready to break into tears.

"Victoria, what's up?" asked a young Queen as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. I recognised the calico queen to be Jemima, a kitten hood friend.

"he was there, in the shadows" my sister said pointing to where I had been standing only a second before.

"who?" asked Jemima with interest and slight fear. Victoria pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them to her.

"Mistoffelees" she said staring right at me but not seeing me. Jemima's eyes opened wider than usual looking at my sister with worry before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Victoria, he's not there, he's been missing for years now, he was taken by Macavity, he's probably dead now, you heard Munk didn't you? Even he said that his chances of still being alive were well, practically nothing" Jemima said looking down when Victoria's eyes filled with tears, I drew in a sharp breath myself, surprised, Victoria's head swivelled towards where I was.

"he was there Jemima, I felt him" Victoria said standing up and walking forward, I backed up against the wall and when I could move no more I closed my eyes and froze waiting for her to walk into me.

"he was their Jemmy, I swear" Victoria's shaky voice said only inches in front of me, her warm breath tickling my chin. I opened my eyes and let out a little breath of relief as she backed away from me and back onto her blankets.

xxx

__

Flashback end

xxx

It was then that I knew I couldn't go back, they thought I was dead. But Macavity helped me with my magic, he taught me how to control it and I was becoming truly amazing. I sighed stood and decided it was time for me to go. I held my paws up and aimed at the gates only meters away before making them rattle, I knew I caught someone's attention because a second later hushed conversation started as became closer, I teleported and ended up outside Macavitys lair. I carefully glided through the shredded curtain and bowed down as Macavity turned to see me.

"task accomplished sir" I said not even looking up

"good good, back here tomorrow for the same then, go get something to eat, don't what my best weapon to die before I even get to use it" he said and motioned me away as I looked up. I backed out and swiftly made my way to what we called 'common ground' no one fought on common grounds, it was the only place that we could find Peace in this tribe, the only place that remotely resembled the pride and loyalty of a proper tribe.

I slinked to where the daily rats had been dumped and grabbed two that were reasonably fresh before going to sit on cushion in the corner. I looked up to see Chesser, a lithe young queen with a pearly coat gliding up to me quickly.

"what is it Chessy?" I asked as she stopped in front of me in a curtsy .

"Macavity requests your immediate assistance, it's a matter of complete urgency" she said not looking up, she always avoided eye contact, it was a habit of hers since she was struck for watching Barriet for too long. I stood and offered her my other untouched rat.

"I couldn't" she said with a shake of her head, not looking up. I placed a paw on her cheek, she flinched from my touch.

"hold your head high Chessy, you are a beautiful queen, don't let the past haunt you" I told her, she nervously held her head up and gave me a weak smile, that was a little wonky due to the scars on her cheek.

"there we go" I said with a happy smile before patting her on the head.

"keep it up, you look beautiful" I called behind me as I ran to Macavity.

xxx

"yes sir?" I gasped as I burst through his curtain.

"I have a new task for you, take as long as you want for this one, it is big" he said looking as if he had stopped mid-pace.

"what is it Sir?" I asked confused by his unusual behaviour.

"I need you to kill the Jellicles" he said shortly.

xxx

My mouth flopped open like a dead fish for a second before I regained my composure.

"why such a drastic action sir?" I asked carefully, not wanting to push any wrong buttons.

"my stupid half brother plans to mate with Demeter, I cannot allow it" Macavity said looking crazy.

"don't you think killing them all, including Demeter would achieve the opposite affect, she would be dead, what good is she to you then?" I asked trying to wheel my way around booby traps, shame is, I slipped up.

"who are you to question me kitten?" Macavity shouted and in seconds he had struck me across the face and had me in his grasp, slowly crushing my wind pipe.

"better for her to die then to be with that bile" Macavity hissed, lifting me off my feet, I grasped at his forearm struggling with no avail, with the little space there was I nodded in agreement. He slowly let me lose, I collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily I managed to pull myself up as he smiled at me, practically a sneer.

"oh Misto, tread more carefully would from now on, I would hate to kill you" Macavity said before waving me away.

"go, I need this done quickly" Macavity said not even looking back, I didn't even reply, I just turned and ran as fast as i could to get out of his den before teleporting to the entrance of the Junkyard, not even caring who saw me.

xxx

I collapsed to my hands and knees before rolling onto my side and letting a few tears escape with the pain and anger. I opened my eyes to see two concerned faces, one that was white and patched with black and a short hair brown and white tabby. Both were vaguely familiar but I couldn't pin point their names.

"what happened to you?" they said helping me up to my feet.

"nothing" I said backing away and gathering my energy, readying myself to set the place alight, I need to do this I had to. Anger and fear were visible on my face now

"hey, calm down" the patched one said. I sneered a little.

"wait, it cant be" the tabby said.

"cant be what?" I asked with a glare. The tabby looked thunderstruck.

"Alonzo, don't you recognise him?" asked the tabby, ignoring me. I hissed in frustration and at the pang of pain that hit me, Alonzo, big brother like Alonzo, Alonzo who kicked the Maine Coon called Rum Tum Tugger in the shins when he pushed me over, my friend, Lonzie.

"shut up" I hissed as I looked at the tabby, not even daring to look at Alonzo, fearing that if I looked in his eyes he would instantly recognise me.

"Quaxo? It…it cant be" Alonzo said, using my nickname, I turned and looked him in the eye now, he took a few steps toward me as if to hug me, I held up my paws and aimed at him, fearing the thing I hadn't felt in years, friendship, well-up inside me.

"take another step, I dare you" I hissed letting my paws glow. Alonzo froze in shock.

"what happened to you?" Alonzo asked. I laughed but it sounded unnatural, like Macavitys.

"I learnt to control my Magic, I was taught" I said looking straight into his eyes.

"by who?" the tabby asked, not liking what he heard in my voice.

"Macavity of course" I said looking to Alonzo when I finished.

"did you find the Tabby's out there yet, their from me" I said with a little, twisted, grin.

"Plato get Victoria, find Trova get him to find Munk, we need him under control" Alonzo said, losing his sadness and glaring at me, obviously they had found them. The Tabby, Plato, nodded and went running. Alonzo turned back to me.

"why did you kill them?" Alonzo asked turning back to me.

"because Macavity told me to, its my job" I said in a hiss.

"I cant believe what's happened to you, I cant believe you didn't return sooner, what did he do to you Quax?" Alonzo asked taking a small step towards me.

"he helped me, and I'm not returning" I hissed and let more energy run through my paws as he moved a little closer, he froze again, holding his arms up in surrender.

"then why are you here?" Alonzo asked suspiciously, I could hear panicked calls thought the junkyard now.

"to…to" I closed my eyes and gulped a little.

"to kill the Jellicles" I said when I opened my eyes. His jaw dropped just as other cats run into the clearing.

"but, what about your sister, you cant want to kill her" Alonzo said with a hint of panic in his voice. My breath caught in my throat.

"and what about all the rest, your litter-mates, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie, Jemima?" Alonzo asked, I could sense him taking a step forward, but I kept my eyes closed, my paws were still raised though.

"and what about Munk, Gus, Bustopher Jones, Jenny and Jelly?" Alonzo asked, close enough that I felt his fur on the pads of my paws. I gritted my teeth against the tears that wanted to flow as I remembers the closest thing I had to family.

"and the kittens, you don't want that blood on your paws mate" Alonzo said, placing a paw on my wrist. I heard a light mew and opened my eyes and swivelled to my right to see a dark tabby Kit-Queen striped with red at the edge of the entrance.

"Electra!" a panicked voice that I remembered well rang throughout the small clearing, Jenny came racing out from behind the small crowd. And snatched the little kitten. Jenny eyed me warily then hissed before running back to the old nursery. I looked to the small crowd of fearful faces and could name nearly all of them, and one looked extremely disappointed, Munkustrap. I opened my mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. I couldn't handle it, memories came crashing down on me and I fell to my knees then folded in on myself with a croaked whisper of

"I cant do it, I cant do it" I didn't even flinch as two arms pulled me up roughly and stood me on my feet. I stared at the ground with blurry eyes and just kept muttering to myself.

"Misto!" a shout rang throughout the junkyard that made my ears twitch uncomfortably. A second later there were shouts of protest. I looked up to see my sister fighting with Plato.

"its my brother let me past!, I want to see my brother!" she cried beating at the toms chest, she looked over his shoulder desperately. My paws twitched angrily as I saw the tears in her eyes.

"Let my sister through" I commanded glaring at the Toms head, he looked like a puppet on strings as he moved, not even able to control himself, he stepped away looking angry and confused. My sister rushed forward, not noticing the difference and slammed into my chest with enough force to make the Toms by my side lose their grip.

"Everlasting Cat, Misto, I've missed you so much, where have you been, what happened, oh my gosh your hurt, what happened, are you ok, bast, you've been crying, Misto what happened?" she asked slowly turning from Gleeful to Panicked. I held her carefully, with a warm smile but I had shown enough to the Guardians of the tribe tonight to show them I was dangerous, she was quickly pulled away from me, she started to kick and shout at the Toms restraining her angrily, she actually clawed one. Anger flared up again.

"let my sister go!" I shouted and started to fight with my own restraints. My sister was being held back, crying, scared, and it slowly increased as Alonzo talked to her quickly. She shook her head in denial.

"no he…he didn't…Misto would never" she started to cry harder as she saw that everyone was just looking at me with fear.

"let him go! He…cant you see he's hurt, he was forced to, he wouldn't not of his own free will!" Victoria started to shout. I hissed at the Toms holding me as I struggled to reach my sister.

"take him to the holding area" Munk said with a nod, I was quickly being dragged away from my sisters crying form, I shouted at the Toms, I kicked, I clawed desperately, I didn't want my sister to be left to cry, no one was helping her, no one was trying to comfort her, it angered me to the point I felt like, like, snapping their necks. When they threw me into the hold area, a huge crate with only one entrance, I nearly broke through the wood as I kicked at it, to angry to just use a magical outlet before I finally collapsed onto the floor exhausted what felt like hours later

****

RIGHT, so there it is, i'd love to know what you think, and so on, so please please please review :D and i'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as is humanly (and Jellicley) possible :D kk, until next time lovies :D


	2. Chapter 2

2

I awoke with sore paws, a thumping headache and a hollow feeling in my stomach, I was drained of everything I had. I didn't even lift my head from the ground, or open my eyes, when another cat padded up to me.

"Oh Misto, what happened to you?" a quiet voice asked as the owner stroked my head fur. I froze at the sound of the voice, Demeter, my substitute mother, and the reason of this whole mess.

"Its your fault Demeter, he wants me to kill you all because you are mating Munkustrap," I said quietly, mumbling, it hurt to say that to her but it was true. I kept my eyes closed and it seem she thought I was asleep. I heard another voice, Munks' come from the other end of the crate.

"What did he say Deme?" Munk asked, sounding as if walking closer.

"It's my fault, Macavity wants us all killed so I don't mate you." Demeter said she placed a hand on my cheek again and sighed.

"What did he do to our boy?" Demeter whispered, I stayed quiet as I felt Munks fur brushing by my back.

"He raised him and taught him, just as he would if he had kept his own kitten, we will talk to him when he wakes." Munks voice whispered, I took that as my cue. I rolled over and groaned a little. I opened my eyes suddenly, as if just remembering what happened. I crouched and bared my teeth at Munk and Demeter, Demeter looked a little stunned but Munk just looked on calmly.

"Where's Victoria?" I asked glancing to each of them in turn, as if looking for a way out

"She's waiting outside but first we have a few questions for you," Munk reasoned Calmly, watching me with a slight hint of disappointment still. I sat in a crouch but waited for the first question.

"Why are you here?" Munk asked, watching me carefully.

"To kill the Jellicles." I said emotionlessly as I stared at Munks left ear, in a somewhat hypnotic state.

"And why do you want to do that?" Munk asked, my tail flicked in anger at the way he put it, making it seem as if I wanted to kill my sister.

"Macavity told me to," I said my whole self devoid of emotion now, not even my tail twitched.

"Why does he want us dead?" Munk questioned, trying to search my face but found nothing.

"So that Demeter wont Mate with you." I explained, watching Munks ears as they twitched angrily.

"That's a bit irrational isn't it? We would all be dead then, including Demeter, what would be the point?" Munk questioned leaning forward a little.

"Better her to be dead than mate with you" I said repeating Macavitys own will with less harsh language. Munk snarled angrily but it didn't look as if it was directed at me.

"After he Cat-napped you what did he do?" Munk asked assessing me carefully when he calmed down.

"I went with him freely, he offered to teach me magic and I took the offer," I said, regretting the choice slightly now.

"He promised to teach me to control my magic, and he did, he would then send me on tasks in return," I said watching Munks ear twitch once more, I couldn't tell why this time though.

"Did he ever hurt you?" Munk asked sounding a little bit more like he used to around me.

"Yes." I answered shortly, not sure how this was relevant.

"How did he?" Demeter asked, speaking up for the first time since I 'woke', she sounded half-angry, half- worried. Not looking away from Munks ear I started to point out each of my scars in turn and why I got them, (most were for speaking out of turn), then I started to generalise things, like the beatings, the broken bones, the throttling. When I lowered my eyes briefly at the end of my speech Demeter looked ready to bite Macavitys head off and then cry for my sake, and Munk, well he was angry to say the least. I quickly flicked my eyes back to his ear and waited for some more questions.

"That'll be all for now," Munk said and stood gracefully, it was a thing I hadn't seen in years. When he went out the only entrance with Demeter I sped to the entrance and listened carefully to what they had to say.

"…Teleported by now If he wanted to, he doesn't want to leave, that much is obvious," Demeter said quietly.

"Demeter, he's on Macavitys orders, who knows the full extent of what Macavitys done to him, you of all people know the vastness of his magic ability, he could have erased and modified his memory, we don't even know if he went of his own free will or not for sure, Macavity, he could have done anything to Misto, we need Macavitys power to fade from him, we need to keep Misto contained until then, Munk sighed I could practically see his doubtful eyes as he said those words.

"Munk, you saw him last night, he needs support, he had a break down in front of us and if he has been hurt further than he remembers then he needs us, we've got to help him away from Macavitys magic, like you did with me, he cant do it alone," Demeter begged from the opposite side of the wall.

"Deme" Munk complained I could see the war in his eyes already.

"Munk please, you know how hard it was for me, he's younger than I was, he is going to need us" Demeter said, truly begging now, there were a few moments of silence, then Munk sighed.

"Fine, Tugger, Admetus let him out" Munks voice sounded of defeat. I got up from my crouch and stood in front of the entrance as the thick tire covering it was rolled out the way. As Tugger, a cat of my nightmares, someone I never got along with as a kitten, came to enter, probably hoping to drag me out, jumped in fear as he saw me standing tall in front of him.

"Scared Tummy?" I asked using the name I had come up with as a kitten, he despised it. He bared his teeth a little and motioned me out. I quickly did so, and stood in front of Demeter and Munk.

"What's this about?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"Deme here thinks you will need support through this," Munk said gesturing to his soon to be mate. I turned to her then bowed.

"Thank you," I murmured, truly grateful to be out of the crate, it smelt a little bit disgusting. Her paw touched my shoulder and I looked up at her face which was slightly surprised, she motioned for me to stand I did but wasn't expecting what came next. She hugged me, I stood frozen for a second before patting her on the back nervously, I hadn't been hugged with the love of a mother since I left.

"Your sister's waiting for you," Demeter whispered then held me at arms length, I could see the tears in her eyes as she pushed me towards another area.

I only took a step when Victoria came round the corner, looking impatient. She looked at me and tears filled her eyes, her lip trembled and she stumbled forwards. I stepped forward and grabbed her arms just before she fell. She wrapped her arms around my torso and cried a bit, I sank sown to the floor, sat her in my lap and rocked her for a bit, like we used to, before she spoke.

"They said that you wanted to kill us…Alonzo said you were going to kill us," she said with a hint of a sob as she looked up at me, tears threatening to spill again.

"Why would I _want_ to do that?" I asked, avoiding the truth but not lying as I stroked her head fur.

"He said, Mac…Macavity had sent you to kill us," Victoria said, stumbling over the hidden paws name. I took a deep breath before looking her in the eye.

"He sent me to kill the Jellicles, yes." I said not taking my eyes away from hers, Victoria stiffened then.

"Would you have done it? If Alonzo and Plato weren't there, If I hadn't come?" Victoria asked looking at me, fear starting to swell, but I couldn't tell a lie. I thought about it for a second before coming to a conclusion

"I don't think so, no," I whispered.

"I probably would have killed myself instead of kill you, and Alonzo, and Munk, and the kittens," I said contemplating my mentality as I said the words that felt true to me.

"I may have looked ready to do it, but my will would have crumbled at the last second and I would have made it hit me instead" I told her, she pressed her head to me again and breathed a little more contently at the fact I wouldn't have killed them all, I rested my chin on my sisters head and watched Munk from where I sat, he looked a little hopeful now, that I might be alright again, though I knew, with my past I'd never be alright, I'd never be the old me.

"Did Macavity hurt you?" she asked not looking up.

"Yes," I told her truthfully.

"I'll kill him, he took you away from me and I've need you so much and he stole you from me," she hissed her claws digging in a little bit with her anger.

"No you wont, he would kill you before you could say Jellicle ball," I told her with a chuckle and stood, helping her up from the floor.

"How do you know?" Victoria asked looking sceptical.

"I…I" I looked away, not wanting to tell her exactly how I knew.

"Yea, Ducky how?" Tugger asked using the name I hated so much, he got the idea from Quaxo when I was a kitten. It instantly caught my rag.

"Macavity can kill a hundred times faster than his best, and believe me his best can do it faster than the phrase 'Jellicle ball'" I said glaring at him.

"Whose his best then?" Tugger asked looking for proof that I wasn't lying. I glared at him for a second then replied.

"Me" I hissed, then looked away ashamed for getting angry, and blurting _that _out when they just started to trust me again. Victoria took a faltered step back and nearly tripped but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back up.

"I'm sorry, I had no choice," I whispered looking into Munks eyes as he stared at me with disbelief. He was about to say something when a pain exploded in my temples, I cried out as the pain worsened. I backed up and slid down the side of a dustbin. Different faces flashed behind my eyelids as the pain continued, but they were to fast to see who they were but one repeated itself often enough for me to know one of them, Macavity. Screaming started up in my mind, crying and finally, the last thing I remember, a sickening crack of a breaking spine.

I awoke in a cold sweat with a throbbing headache. I had the worst nightmare. Macavity, he did the worst of things, it was to much to think about. I couldn't think about it, it gave me the chills to. A bright light came on and brought my paws to my face, covering my eyes from the harsh light. A scuffling steadily drew closer and soft paws began to move my arms away from my eyes.

"Go away!" I groaning, struggling feebly as the paws pried my arms away, there was a light _'tut' _and I opened my eyes a crack.

"You were the same as a kitten, well not quiet so big," Jennyanydots said with a small smile, and a prick of fear. I groaned letting my arms fall limp and closed my eyes.

"If your scared say so, I'm a cold-blooded killer, its true," I groaned as my headache continued.

"Don't be silly, Misto, now get up, groom yourself, you have a meeting with Coricopat and Tantomile in ten minutes, come on up, up!" she said pulling me by the ear.

"You haven't changed," I mumbled spitefully under my breath before I started to groom myself.

"If you use that tone with me again young man I'll have you helping with the kittens!" Jenny said firmly as she combed through my head fur with her nails. I huffed and batted her paws away and started to groom my fur how I had it now, sleek, neat, curved.

"Why am I going to see the freak twins?" I asked grudgingly, Myself and Coricopat had never got along as kittens. I was swiftly grabbed by the ear, painfully, and dragged out.

"So they can see if the monster of a cat, Macavity, has hidden anything from you!" Jenny hissed angrily.

"And don't you be calling them names, they've taken time out to help you so show some gratitude!" Jenny said dragging me out by my ear and boy, it hurt.

"Jenny, Owww, Jenny get off, that hurts, Jenny!" I mewed loudly as she dragged me out, I saw that the Junkyard was full now, a few kittens I could see were giggling as they saw me struggle with Jenny, the one called Electra from the first night I came waved at me with a grin, I waved back minutely but instantly felt the grip on my ear tighten.

"Oww, Jenny!" I complained, a few more seconds of dragging me through the Junkyard she stopped and sat me down by the human Car. I rubbed my now tender ear and waited for the twins to appear as eerily as only they could, in complete sync. Without saying a word they sat down and grabbed my front paws, I looked at them oddly but let them continue.

"Close your eyes," Tantomile said, her eyes still closed, I did so for a few seconds but pecked once more.

"I said close your eyes," Tantomile said once more, her eyes still closed, this time I did and stayed that way. Seconds later bright colours filled my mind. They floated silently trough my mind until one of them , the deep purple one stopped, it started to take a shape and soon became Coricopat.

"Sister, come here," he said to the bright green orb of light. The green light floated up to him and became Tantomile in moments. She closed her eyes then opened them suddenly.

"Mistoffelees, this is going to hurt," she whispered, I scrunched up my eyes in confusion.

"What's going to…" I started but a second later I felt them tearing at my mind, I let out a scream, both physically and Mentally. They were tearing at memories of myself sitting in my den in Macavitys tribe, practising Magic, Macavity offering me lessons, the beatings that now seemed less harsh compared to what was brought up now. As I screamed in my mind for them to stop, Tantomile did, Coricopat stayed at it though. Tantomile came and put her hands on my subconscious self and looked me in the eye.

"We cant help you unless we find the truth, the tribe wont accept you unless they have our conformation, you want to come back don't you?" Tantomile asked.

"Yes" I said, gritting my teeth against the pain.

"Then It wont take much longer, we're almost there" she whispered and kissed my forehead as a comfort. I gritted my teeth for a few more seconds before I plummeted back into my physical self. I shuddered as a whole new past was brought to me. Rape, torture, Cat-napping, everything, that spine that I heard break the night before, it was my own, Macavity healed it before I managed to die from it, but to die would have been a release from the night-mare I was reliving in my mind.

I opened my eyes to see a worried Jenny, a Terrified Electra and calm Tantomile and a whole majority of the tribe I hadn't seen for years looking wary and shocked.

"He needs sleep, his mind needs time to heal, he needs to recover emotionally from this, it, was not pretty to say the least," Coricopat and Tantomile said together. Jenny nodded and moved away, letting The Tugger and Munk through to lift me up and help me to my old den I had shared with Victoria, I looked at Munk unsure of how to react anymore, and scampered back, he was related to Macavity, he had the same blood as him. I ended up pressed up to someone, I looked around to see the kitten Electra, she smiled and patted my head gently.

"Your scaring him," She said with more intelligence than was normal for a kitten of her age, she then walked around me and laid her head onto my chest, curling up a little and started to purr.

"He needs to be left alone," she said when she looked up.

"He's scared of what you will do," she said with a nod, Munk backed up a little, listening to the Kitten for a unknown reason. Most of the crowd left at her words as well, this kitten was very respected among the Jellicles, that much was obvious. I watched her warily as she started to pad her paws on my chest.

"Relax Mistoffelees, no one will hurt you" she said then lifted her paws and crouched, watching me, when she had removed her paws it was like she had removed my fear with them.

"I'm a mystic, its nice to meet you properly" she said and held her paw out steadily, I touched my paw to hers as a way of greeting. I was slightly surprised at her being a mystic to begin with but it kind of fit, she knew to much, to clever for her age, even her name implied the possibility of magic.

"You to Electra" I replied with a shaky nod. Munk eyed me carefully before turning to the twins and questioning them on what they found.

"Victoria told me all about you when I was a baby kit" Electra said with a proud grin, she held up her paws and made them glow.

"She said you were magic too, is that true?" she asked curiously. I smiled a bit more confidently.

"Sure am, pretty powerful to," I said with a boasting smile.

"Can you teach me, Vicky said we had the same magic, Tanto and Cori are different to me, they cant teach me properly," she said frowning, I smiled.

"So you're a conjurer?" I asked and watched her nod vigorously.

"Yep, most definitely, watch this!" she exclaimed holding out her paws and conjured up a globe of lightening. I smiled at her strong attempt for such a young age, she let out a breath she had been holding and let her arms sag.

"Sure, I'll help if I'm allowed," I said doubting that I would be.

"I'll ask father, he cant deny me or my sister anything!" she Grinned and jumped over to Munk then pounced on his back.

"Daaad" she asked, elongating the word.

"yes Electra?" he asked with a smile, despite the anger that was there only a second before whilst talking to the twins.

"Can Mistoffelees teach me magic?" she asked, Munks ear pricked at her question and he turned to Cori and Tanto who nodded, saying I was safe most likely.

"As long as he promises to be safe," Munk said giving me a meaningful look, I gave a single nod and Electra squealed, kissing her fathers cheek and came running back to me.

"Yes, yes, yes you can teach me!" she shouted before pummelling me back into the ground from my sitting position. I smiled a little more and sat her up with me.

"Where do you want to start?" I asked delighted to be gaining trust once more.

"Anywhere!" she exclaimed sitting in front of me with pricked ears.


	3. Chapter 3

**I think i called this love and war because Misto and Tugger hate each other, no its not a slash, it just...oh you'll see :D**

* * *

3

Weeks passed and I was still to earn everyone's trust and since I still had occasional outbursts of anger and frustration, it was even harder. Especially when Macavity still had a mental link with me, beckoning me back to where I was tortured as a kitten.

"Misty look! I learnt it last night, look!" Electra exclaimed as she bounded up to me, she was meters away but suddenly she was on my shoulders, I clapped and smiled enthusiastically.

"You've learned quicker than I did, that's very impressive and what of teleporting others?" I asked watching her eyes light up.

"Hold your breath," she grinned, I did as told and instantly found myself in her parents den with a little 'poof'.

"Eww, Mum, Dad!" Electra complained when she spotted them kissing on the mound of blankets.

"Get a den!" she exclaimed covering her eyes, I just chuckled and looked away.

"I think you'll find we have got a den, you're in it," Demeter said a little surprised to find us in their Den.

"Sorry, I should had asked about where she would teleport us, it was my fault," I said with a small smile, not wanting Electra told off because of me.

"No we understand Misto, go on, get out of here," Munk said with a firm nod. I nodded to him, then to Demeter as a farewell then to Electra, allowing her to teleport us out.

"I cant believe you Electra!" I exclaimed when we landed on the junkyard clearing floor, then tackled her to the ground.

"What! I'm new to this!" she defended and pushed away indignantly and started to lick her paws. I watched her for a little then laughed when she missed a bit of dirt on her face.

"Try this next time," I smiled placing my paw on my chest the visualised dragging the muck off my fur as I pulled my paw away, when I opened my eyes mud was patiently floating in the air, I let it drop to the ground.

"See, simple," I smiled, she scowled.

"You should have taught me that to begin with!" she complained then did it to the last bit off mud on her cheek with only a little difficulty.

"Good work," I smiled and ruffled her head fur, she stuck her tongue out then put her fur back into place, we talked for a little until the Tugger came through into the clearing and grabbed the attention of every Kitten within two-hundred yards. I rolled my eyes and sat back to watch, the Tugger truly was a Terrible Bore. I waved over to Alonzo who was watching me curiously. He waved back but didn't stop looking, I teleported next to him.

"What's up Lonz?" I asked making him jump when he realised where I was.

"Just thinking, you see, we know something bad happened to you and all that, but you seem…better…now, back to normal, and well, I was thinking it couldn't be all that bad yet when you remembered it seemed to tear you apart" Alonzo said looking curious.

"I'm better, yes, but we all have to get better eventually, other whys we become outcasts, then hateful, then evil, then eventually we become like Macavity, but what I remember tore me apart, yes, but my friends stitched me back together again," I said giving Alonzo a grateful smile.

"What did you remember?" Alonzo asked watching me carefully.

"You really don't want to know" I replied, not saying that I wouldn't show him, just doubting that he would want to know once he did.

"I do, other whys I wouldn't have asked," Alonzo said with a smirk, I evaluated him carefully.

"If you want to forget after just say and I'll take it away" I told him, he looked a little dumbfounded but agreed.

"Face me" I told him, knowing that if he didn't want it I would take it away. He faced me with crossed legs. He smiled a little nervously as I placed my paws on either side of his face, I entered his subconscious mind steadily, as not to startle him.

"Hey Lonz," I smiled forming my aura of shining silver into my body form. His own subconscious self looked impressed.

"Never been here before," he smiled marvelling at the colours and glittering of his sub-consciousness.

"Yea, its in better shape than mine at the moment, I'm still healing," I chuckled then scratched my head fur.

"Right, I'm going to teleport our subconscious self's away from our body for a little ok? Just in case your body moves with your reactions," I told him, he looked a little startled at my words but nodded. I held out my paw for him and he grabbed it steadily. The next second we were in the Junkyard but beside our now sleeping forms.

"Cool eh?" I asked him, he nodded in awe.

"They cant see us, so I wouldn't try to make them" I whispered before turning to him.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked stepping up to my patched friend. He nodded, determined. I sat on the floor of the junkyard and let my memories play for him somewhat like a humans moving picture would, I think they called them movies. He flinched often and looked ready to vomit when he watched my spine break and the lights slowly leave my eyes, all memories, everyone's where seen in third person when you searched them, I only found this out after talking with Tantomile on the rare occasion she was without her brother, so Alonzo saw every sickening detail.

In the end he had paled so dramatically that his black patches looked grey. It was only with each of my deaths he paled, the rest was less brutal than the many ways I had died before, just to be brought back to life by Macavity and have my memory changed.

When I teleported us back to our bodies Alonzo's eyes flung open in horror, relaying every detail before he turned around and vomited over the back of the trash he was sat on. I placed a paw on his shoulder and when he turned back around he looked murderous.

"Do you want to forget?" I asked searching his eyes for doubt.

"No," he said with a shake of the head.

"I need to remember this so I can kill Macavity when I next see him, kill him for what he did to you, and to the others," Alonzo said, my memories didn't just contain myself getting harmed, but also others, Macavity made us watch, he was that sadistic.

"Are you sure?" I asked seeing the colour slowly return to his patches.

"Yes" he nodded, I chuckled a little.

"Victoria is already in line to kill Macavity, you might have to wait," I said with another chuckle, Alonzo looked a little bit happier so I turned away, watching he Junkyard, to see the Tugger now talking to Jemima who was eating a rat, so I looked around, expecting Electra to come bounding up but saw her where the Tugger had originally been, staring at the space Alonzo and myself had sat when I had shown him the memories, she was crying, silently, not wanting to bring attention to herself, I internally swore, I had expected Tugger to have stayed around for longer than that, to keep her entertained whilst I had shown Alonzo this, only other Mystics could see what I had shown Alonzo unless they had help from a Mystic, and seeing as Tanto and Cori already knew I just needed Electra busy, why did the Tugger have to let you down when you needed him most. I ran up to her and scooped her up, she gripped my fur so tightly it was painful.

"Shhh, Electra, its ok now," I whispered to her when I carried her to where we had been sitting together before and I sat her in my lap.

"But, I didn't know, that he did that…" she said with a little sob, she closed her eyes tightly and bared her teeth a little bit.

"He hurt you, so, so much," she hissed, and looked up into my eyes, anger welled up in them.

"He will pay, he cant hurt _my_ Misty and get away with it," she hissed and glared at the now paling sky, it was nearly dawn.

"I doubt that you will serve the punishment," I said with a sigh, she looked at me murderously.

"Why not?" she asked indignantly.

"He hurt you, and your like a big brother to me, no one hurts my family and gets away with it," a kitten sized snarl building in her throat. I stood up and placed her in front of me then Hugged her tightly, having to bend a little because she was only up to my shoulder.

"I am fine," I told her steadily before continuing.

"I already have my sister and Alonzo willing to kill Macavity, I don't want you to risk your life when you next see him in a square as well," I told her whilst drying her face before her tears dried.

"Do you promise not to go after Macavity?" I asked, she sighed grudgingly but nodded.

"Yea, ok," she sighed looking a little upset

"Good," I said before kissing her forehead once then sitting back down, she did the same and we sat and talked for a while about nonsense before she yawned and fell asleep almost instantly. I rolled my eyes a little before picking her up and teleporting her to her families lair, I walked through the silent, shabby, wardrobe, pushed through the makeshift flap into what I knew as Jemima's and Electra's shared den. It much like the holding area but homier. It had bigger holes that substituted windows, in contained heaps of blanket and frankly it smelt a whole lot better. I followed Electra's scent to where it was strongest and placed her on the mound of blankets.

I placed my hands on either side of her face and concentrated of pulling the memories she had seen out of her mind. She stirred a little when I pulled them away but she stayed sleeping. When I was sure that nothing would trouble her sleep tonight I moved away and ran into a flustered looking Jemima when I came to the flap. I motioned for her to stay quiet.

"Electra's asleep, if she has a nightmare tonight come and find me in the morning ok?" I asked her, she looked a little confused but nodded looking quite adorable as she grinned with her flushed cheeks.

"What's got you acting like this?" I asked a little absently, barely even curious. She giggle in a way I rarely saw her do, that was the Tugger giggle. I rolled my eyes.

"Tugger," I said with a groaned, she just sighed.

"Your dads going to blow a fuse when he hears that Bore's been mucking about with his daughter" I said, smiling when I imagined the Tuggers' face, one of disbelief and slight fear as Munk confronted him about his ways.

"Misto, don't tell father, last time Tugger nearly got kicked out, please!" she whispered when I nodded to her and made to leave.

"Well, what did he do, I'll have a talk instead" I told her as I paused and looked back to her, was I saw her eyes widened fearfully.

"Its…its, its none of your business that's what!" she said squaring up to me which was an achievement for such a timid queen.

"Well, if you wont tell me it must be worse than I imagined, therefore a matter for your father," I said and turned to leave again. She grabbed my wrist as I took a step away, I turned back round expectantly.

"You cant tell a soul, its meant to be a surprise for the tribe when the time comes," she said, I watched her slightly surprised at the Tugger keeping _secrets_, I thought about it then nodded.

"I wont tell anyone," I told her, with a nod.

"Especially not father, he _would_ blow a fuse," she said with a serious nod, I sighed.

"I promised didn't I?" I questioned, she nodded then cleared her throat.

"Well, the Tugger, he came and sat by me whilst I ate my rat and he started talking, just about some random things, how Bomba was getting on his nerves then he sort'a asked me, that when I was old enough if I would want to mate him," she finished with a whisper, my mouth flopped open,

_the Tugger, committing himself to one Queen? _my mental voice questioned, that was just…wow.

"And you said yes?" I asked still not sure of how I should react.

"Well…yes" Jemima said grinning a little bit, I nodded slowly.

"I don't know whether to congratulate you or go hit Tugger around the head and say what are you thinking, she's still a kitten," I told her honestly, she shook her head.

"I'm only a kitten for a few more months, when I'm no longer a kitten I'll be his mate, but I'm going to tell Father on the day, I've always been his little Princess, he doesn't want me to grow up like he does Electra, I was always the smallest, always protected, he doesn't realise I've grown," she said sounding a little spiteful, she looked up at me then, her eyes blazing, determined.

"The thing is Misto, he asked me, not Bombalurina, not any of the older, prettier Queens, he asked me and he wants to wait, and well, I love him," she said, smiling at he end. I sighed and nodded.

"I wont tell a soul, living or dead," I told her with a nod then smiled broadly.

"And if you think Bomba's prettier than you than you have not looked in a mirror recently," I grinned ruffling her hair, she batted my paws away then hugged me for a short moment.

"Thank you," she said before skipping into her shared den. I shook my head before I stepped out of the wardrobe, on a mission to tease Tugger.

I glided up to him with a small grin, he eyed me warily.

"Just got to say Tugs, congrats on you committing," I said in a hushed voice as I sat beside him. His ears pricked up and his eyes widened in surprise.

"She told you?" he asked looking as if he had been betrayed.

"Well, yes but only after I said I'd tell her father you had been outrageous," I told him with a small nod.

"You're not going to tell him are you?" he asked looking terrified to say the least, I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, it means to much to her to do that," I told him watching the last few cats leaving for some sleep after watching the sunrise.

"Well Ducky I must say, that's very noble off you," Tugger said, I watched him from the corner of my eye.

"You really are going to have to stop calling me Ducky, other whys I will call you Tummy for the rest of your life," I told him. He scowled at me before sighing.

"Ok, I'm sorry 'bout calling you Ducky," he said with an eye roll.

"Well, it might no have been said with meaning but at least you said sorry," I said and looked back to Munk who looked in the middle of leaving but watched us with surprise, he knew we despised each other, so it was odd to see us talking, without scowls on our faces. I waved at him, he waved back uncertainly before following after Demeter.

"Look, Jemimas young, she is like a sister and well, I don't want to see her hurt, so well, try any funny business and you have not only Munk but me to answer to as well," I told him seriously, he nodded.

"You think I would try any 'funny business' with the head protectors daughter, seriously, I do own some common sense," he said with a small smile.

"Well, make sure that you don't hurt her, I really don't want more blood on my paws," I told him with a shake of the head, he laughed.

"So Duc…Misto…are you really as good at fighting as you say you are?" Tugger asked leaning back on the roof of the human car.

"Yep and you better believe it," I told him just then I spotted a rat across the Junkyard.

"Watch." I told him, aimed my paw at the fat rat and it soon began to float towards us, looking rather bewildered at what was happening.

"Barbequed rat?" I asked, not knowing if The Tugger had anything remotely like a barbequed rat before. He shrugged.

"First time for everything," he shrugged, I smiled am little grabbed the rat out of the air and electrocuted it, when thoroughly fried I passed it to Tugger, he took it from my grasp and bit it warily, as if it might be poisoned. I laughed when his face suddenly went from warily to pleasantly surprised.

"This is good," he said taking another bite, I shrugged.

"My speciality, frying things, simplest, Quickest way to die there is, well, if I want it to be" I said shrugging. Tugger suddenly gulped and there was recognition burning in his eyes.

"All the bodies we found since you were Cat-napped, they were you?" he asked, I shrugged.

"They all had burn marks on the back of their necks," Tugger said.

"It was quick, merciful, compared to how Macavity would have done it," I told him.

"You saw him kill?" Tugger asked. I nodded.

"Saw it, felt it, hated it," I told him with a slight shudder.

"Felt it?" Tugger asked, obviously confused.

"He killed me," my voice to high to be nonchalant.

"Your alive now," he said stating the obvious.

"Well, yes, but he brought me back to life after wards, not fair really," I complained a little before stretching.

"Wow, well, that's definitely a first," he said going back to feast on his barbequed rat.

"Ha! Try fourteen times, one death every year I was with him" I told him darkly.

"I thought you were gone for longer, I thought you were at least of age by now" Tugger shrugged.

"Well I was, in Macavitys tribe, from the moment you can try to go against them you are repressed and beaten down, it's their form of training," I told him, remembering the masses of Kittens that had died every year.

"I'll be a year around the same time as Jemima though" I told him with a sigh.

"Around the time of the Jellicle ball, who will you mate with, when the time comes?" Tugger asked casually, I shrugged.

"I don't know, the only other Queen I know that isn't Jemima or Victoria is Electra, and well, she's very young, plus she's only a friend," I told Tugger, he chuckled a little when he swallowed the last of the rat.

"Queens here are Timid as hell, but I know them all, if you want bouncy there's Etcetera. You want content, calm but excitable, Electra, then there's graceful and pretty, Victoria. Rumpleteazer isn't to nervous, she's outgoing and courageous and has a great sense of humour. Tantomile is pretty reserved but is sweet when you get to know her, Bomba saucy but a downright pain in the neck sometimes, Jenny and Jelly are taken of course, plus, old as Dinosaurs, Cassandra and Exotica are complete snobs, then theirs calm collected and down right Beautiful, Jemima" he said, I gave him a sharp look.

"You know too much about the queens in the tribe than is suitable," I observed, he shrugged.

"I got around a bit before I noticed Jemima," he said shrugged again, I went through the names and thought about what he said.

"God Tugger, half of them are only Kittens" I said a little disgusted at the fact one was my sister.

"Hey, I didn't do anything with the Kittens, there is such a thing as just talking to someone you know," he said, raising his hands, defending himself. I watched him steadily before going onto a lighter topic and, well, we talked about rubbish until midday and then stumbled to our separate dens, barely able to keep our eyes open.

* * *

**so there we go, and i cant wait for the next chapter, its possibley my favorite, but i'm still righting a few chappys ahead so :D lol i iz in the know init? lolmy vocab has been thrown out the window recently sorry :D**


	4. Chapter 4

***EPIC MUSIC* WELL *STATIC* ONE SMALL STEP FOR FICTION KIND *STATIC-BEEP* ONE GIANT LEAP FOR ME *STATIC-BEEP* ... YES, YOU HAVE READ CORECTLY *STATIC* 7356 WORDS *STATIC* ISNT THAT *STATIC* COOL?**

**THIS IS FOR :**

**cutelittlerosie131, SummerRose12, MunksAngelQueen2010 and Calanarie**

**Not only for being really, like epiclly cool but also for either Subing this story, Subing me (who knew people would like me that much?) favoriting this story or favoriting me (again, who knew?) **

**trust me you guys, you are all epic :D**

* * *

4

It was a few weeks before the Jellicle ball and both mine and Victoria's first birthday(Jemima turned of age today), the day we came of age was going to no doubt be over looked, the Jellicle ball being on exactly the same day as our birthday would mean we weren't the most important thing there. Victoria was annoyed my it but I had never experienced any sort of celebration so I was happy with the ball alone. Today though there was havoc, here are three very typical examples of what was heard that day.

"Where's my Gumbie suit?" demanded Jennyanydots to no-one in particular.

"Who's got my Waistcoat?" cried Skimbleshanks.

"Someone's taken my belt!" yelled Tugger.

I much to Jenny and Jelly's disapproving glares had stayed under the car all day until I had been called for my rehearsal of magically opening the boot and various other things. I was only a chorus cat, I didn't have a big song like the Tugger, or a dance solo like Victoria, I was a background character who only had the spotlight for about three parts in the whole ball, which included my Pied-Piper assistant line the invitation to the Jellicle ball starter and my line in Tuggers song, 'The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible Bore'. I was only chosen for the 'Invitation' part because I was the best dancer of the Tribe. In fact I hadn't wanted to do it at all, all the Toms were forced to learn the steps and audition weeks back, and, much to my surprise I got the part.

"Hey Misto," a small voice whispered beside me, I jumped and banged my head of the underside of the car.

"Hey Electra," I groaned as I pawed at my head, checking for blood.

"Sorry," she said watching me with a searching look.

"Don't matter, What's up Leccy?" I asked searching her face as well this time, she watched me for a second longer before putting her paws on either side of her head in frustration.

"There's something I need to remember, it has something to do with you, and I don't know what but it makes me feel like crying," she groaned and started to paw at the floor in a worried fashion. Her words made my tail twitch nervously, I didn't want her to remember what she saw weeks ago.

"What is it?" she asked noting my nervous twitch.

"Worried about you is all" I told her truthfully.

"Why?" she asked a little bewildered, I thought for a moment.

"Well" I started.

"You're my best friend, and you're a young Queen, I am going to worry about what you do or what your Tom friends are like and now you are panicking about something you cant remember…cant I worry about things like that?" I questioned with a fake pout.

"Course you are Misty" she said with a broad smile before she came and laid beside me.

"You want to avoid the havoc too?" I asked as she listened to more shouts of :

"Etcetera give me my belt back!" from Tugger

"Pouncival stop dirtying the tire!" From Jellylorum and

"No Mungo, Rumple barks then you bark, take it in turns!" from Munkstrap.

"Yep, what's the point of the ball anyways? I've never been to one before" she said and laughed as she watched a growling Tugger chasing after a Giggling Etcetera who had his belt wrapped around her.

"Don't know, this would be my first as well, Victoria might know through, I'll ask her when I next see her," I told her and grinned when I saw Etcetera get tackled to the ground and the Tugger putting his belt on Triumphantly before swaggering off, leaving a dazzled Etcetera giggling on the floor. For the rest of the day we sat under the car content with watching other cats feet scamper by in a panic, some occasionally stopping to bend down and say a quick hello before rushing off to the panicked call of Munk, Jelly's or Jenny's voice. soon after though Jemima came and joined us under the car.

"You need to tell dad about you and Tugger you know," Electra piped up when her sister gave her a nervous smile. Both myself and Jemima looked slightly flabbergasted. Jemimas looked at me as if to say 'traitor'.

"I didn't tell her," I said defending myself quickly.

"Mystic here, I knew you were hiding something so I thought I'd take a look," Electra said shaking her head with a smile.

"When _are_ you going to tell him?" I asked. I had known they had been planning to do it at the ball but Vicky and Plato had taken that slot.

"I don't know, I'm kind of worried about telling my father that I'm going to mate the most roguish tom in the Tribe," Jemima sighed watching the Tugger talking to Jenny, it looked as If they were arguing about Etcetera taking his belt because Etcetera was standing there looking just as dazzled as before.

"We could tell him with you," Electra suggested Jemima looked up with a bright shine in her eye.

"Would you, really?" Jemimas asked with a hopeful smile

"Sure could" Electra said them prompted me to answer as well. I nodded once.

"Course Jemmy, Maybe we should bring Tugger along too," I suggested, Jemima nodded her smile widened. she quickly crept out from under the car and glided smoothly up to the Tugger who was still arguing with Etcetera. she tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned he looked like Thunder but when he saw Jemimas face it softened dramatically. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away to a small, and oddly quiet part of the Junkyard. she spoke to him quietly from what I could tell because he bent down a little, trying to hear her voice clearer. He glanced over to us then back to Jemima with a nod and a faint smile.

A few more seconds of them talking and they went their separate ways, Jemima glided over to us, and motioned for us to come out. Tugger went back to Jenny and scowled at Etcetera once more before turning to back to Jenny once more, speaking a few words then leaving for the direction of Munks den. When Jemima headed off in the same direction I grabbed her wrist.

"To obvious, people will guess something going on," I told her before holding onto Her and Electra's paw and Teleported us to Munks' Lair just as Tugger rounded the corner.

"He is having a break from the preparation for five minutes, Five minutes will be enough wont it?" Tugger asked not entirely certain.

"Should be," I replied before pushing the reluctant couple forward, towards the entrance of the shabby wardrobe and dragging Electra in my other. Seeing they were both as nervous as the other when they entered the family lair I stepped forward, toward Demeter's and Munks den then knocked on the side of the plastic bag entrance.

"Who is it?" Munks' voice called sounding weary. I cleared my throat.

"Its Mistoffelees sir, but Jemima's here as well, she needs a word," I called back, using sir was an old habit of mine. He soon replied with a sighed-

"Come on in then," I turned to the cluster of a group and motioned them forward, Electra stepped forward then Jemima, then Tugger, I followed through quickly.

"Tugger, Electra, Jemima, Misto, its nice to see you, I thought Jemima wanted to talk to me," Munk said looking at me for the last part.

"Well, we're all a bit involved in it," I replied.

"Some more than others," Electra smiled, Jemima shot her a glare before looking to her father.

"What is it Jemima?" Munk asked, just then Demeter walked in, Tugger groaned a little, this was going to be a full family argument (to be honest I think he was more worried about Demeter than Munkstrap).

"Well, umm," she started a little more nervous with her mother there as well, Electra elbowed her and it was like she hit a switch. it all just gushed out at once.

"!" she blurted out, it truly sounding like one word.

"Huh?" Munk and Demeter said together, even though I knew what was going on, what she just said didn't make any sense.

"Me and Jemima are going to be mated and we're only telling you now cause we wanted it to be a surprise," Tugger said quickly, not wanting this to go on any longer. Munk and Demeter had frozen expressions of shock on their faces. Tugger looked ready to run for his life and Jemima stood frozen, waiting for a response.

"If I may," Myself and Electra said at the same time, stepping forward. we looked to each other and smiled, it was just very much like how the Twins would act the way we did just then. Munk, still looking shocked, looked at both me and Electra, not even daring a glance at Tugger incase he couldn't take it any longer and lashed out. Demeter looked at the couple with a look of happiness and down-right worry.

"Tugger really does care for Jemima, I took the privilege of questioning him when I found out, I could tell he wasn't lying sir," I told him with a nod, he looked to Electra and she started her speech.

"Dad, she hasn't told you or Mum before now because she was afraid. Because she was always so small for her age you have tried to keep her shielded from the world, she didn't know if you would except it but she has indeed grown to be a Mature and Loving Jellicle, and a brilliant big sister. She is making the right choice here dad, I just know it," Electra said puffing out her chest with a determined glow in her eye. Munkstrap evaluated his youngest daughter then his eldest. Jemima had a visible glint of fear in her eyes but looked back at her father in her usual calm way, just about anyway.

"I love Tugger, he's waited for Months for me to come of age, he waited, how many people has he ever waited for before?" Jemima asked pointing out a very big fact indeed. At the revelation that Tugger had willingly waited for _months_ Munk looked, if possible, even more thunderstruck.

"Is this true?" Munk asked looking at all of us in turn (all except Tugger), and we each nodded. Munk slowly looked at the Tugger for the first time since the news had been delivered, with nothing but a faint warning and a whole lot of trust, Munk started to move toward Tugger. But what surprised me more was that Demeter got to Tugger first, Tugger actually had to stifle his jump of surprise.

"You promise to be good to our Jemima?" Demeter demanded, staring up at the taller Tom who seemed to shrink under her glare.

"Sure do, I love her with all my heart," he proclaimed proudly, looking to Jemima with loved up eyes. Jemima visibly blushed, making her pale red cheeks glow scarlet.

"And no more fooling around with other Queens?" Munk questioned this time, Tugger looked horrified at the idea of it.

"Well, there's my song that'll be needing some flirting with others but it wont mean nothing, other than that, there will be nothing of a sort, Tugger said considering his song into the discussion for good measure.

"You promise Jemima wont be hurt?" Electra piped up, who even though fighting alongside her big sister wanted to make sure, just in case.

"Of course," Tugger said smiling at the little worry in Electra's eyes. Tugger turned to me.

"Have you got something you want me to promise for?" Tugger asked smiling, he was happy to be accepted by the family, that was obvious to see.

"Not a reassurance for me to know she will be fine under your protection, no, I know she will, but an oath to Jemima" I said glancing to the queen in question. Tugger looked a little surprised at the way I worded it, oath always made it sound so much more binding.

"Go ahead," Tugger said, turning to me fully now, wanting to see my face as I told him what I wanted him to promise.

"Give her your oath of forever," I told him, my words were simple enough, and everyone looked slightly stunned, I suppose they were expecting something more than those few, simple, words. Tugger nodded and turned to Jemima.

"Jemima, I swear on the sun, the moon and sky that you shall forever hold my heart, all I ask is for you to love it, and care for it in return," Tugger said, and these were the most solemn words heard by the ears of both Jellicle and Human. Every syllable ran truthfully from his lips and his eyes, gleaming with pride and hope and love. It was a sight to see as all the Queens in the den welled up.

"And I the same to you," Jemima replied and was pulled into a crushing hug from the Tugger. Demeter turned to her mate and leaned on him, a happy, tearful look on her face. Electra looked at her sister and her brother-in-law-to-be and sighed. I took the few steps towards her and wrapped a arm around her shoulders.

"You'll be like that one day," I told her happily not even having to look away from the happy couple.

"Maybe," she said as a reply. I gave her a sideward glance.

"Why only maybe?" I asked looking back to Tugger and Jemima who were now talking to Munk and Demeter animatedly.

"People are scared of mystics, that's why Macavity went insane, no one to love him, not even his own father wanted to be around him," Electra replied staring ahead now, remembering something that I couldn't name.

"He used to be a good Tom, a loving Tom, a good fighter, next to be protector but then he told a Queen he loved her, she rejected him, calling him a freak, he locked himself away for months, he slowly went insane and that was when he left, in the middle of the day, no one was awake to see him leave apart from the guards who let him pass without disruption, no one knew where he went for years until he popped up at a robbery," Electra stated, that distant look still in her eyes.

"How do you know that?" Demeter asked before I could, turning to her youngest daughter, obviously she had been listening to us. Electra shook her head quickly and turned to her mother looking guilty.

"I kind of look into peoples heads," she said glancing away as if in shame yet I saw a slight gleam in her eyes that told a different story. I didn't question her in front of her parents who instantly took her words as true but made a mental note to do so when alone.

"So will you be doing the dance with Vicky and Plato, or will you do a private ceremony?" Electra asked, changing the subject.

"Private I think, I don't want Bomba glaring at me all the way through" Jemima said with a firm nod.

"But, its public now right? We don't have to hide it anymore?" the Tugger asked looked less nonchalant than usual.

"Well, no I guess not," Jemima smiled up at the Tugger, the only things in her eyes were love and adoration. The Tugger whooped for joy before sprinting out of the Den, we swiftly followed to see he head ran into the centre of the main clearing and looked like he was going to burst with joy.

"What is it Tugs?" Bomba asked as she sauntered up to him. Tugger gave her a cold as ice look.

"Only one person can call me anything other than The Rum Tum Tugger and that's who I am going to mate," he aid still watching her coolly. Her face brightened instantly, and she pressed up against him.

"My mate," he said loudly taking a step back, obviously Bomba was a bigger airhead than I thought because she didn't get the hint.

"And who's that?" she asked seductively, all the kittens in the Junkyard froze like Meer Kats would, totally still, except for their ears which perked up instantly. Tugger smiled at Bomba, who pressed against him one more. Tugger side stepped this time and Bomba fell to the floor. Tugger turned his overjoyed gaze to Jemima.

"Jemima, is my mate, she has had my heart since I laid my eyes on her and she always will," Tugger said stepping towards his love and taking her hands. Jemima blushed crimson but didn't look away, just stared into his brown eyes. And soon, before even I could guess what was to happen next they were caught up in a passionate kiss, Munk and Deme turned away, not wanting to see their first born in a way that wasn't innocent as they had first thought. Electra averted her eyes but I was still rather shocked to see Jemima in a lip-lock like that, as did most of the tribe (especially the kittens) as they stared open mouthed at the scene, Bomba didn't even make a move to stand, she just stared up at them dumbstruck.

After a rather long time they finally broke apart. Jemima leaned into Tuggers chest looking rather blissed out. I shook my head and turned to make a gagging gesture to Electra, she wasn't there, I rolled my eyes, obviously she didn't want to be with the mushy stuff anymore. I turned back to Jemima, knowing Electra would come back when she had taken her spare time to do something inventive and most likely dangerous.

"Well, that was surprising and well, congrats," I smiled though for some reason it felt our of place on my face. The couple nodded with a smile each and closely following that they were bombarded with questions. I sat back with a really relieved bunch of Toms.

"Well, the Jellicle Balls taken a turn for the better," Alonzo said with a sigh.

"Why?" I questioned oblivious.

"Well, there are going to be a load of down put Queens now the Tugger is taken, It means less work for us," Alonzo smiled, I shrugged at their take on the subject.

"I would have thought you would have tried your hardest to impress the Queen you love," I told them with a nod, that was my take on the issue anyways, not that I had any experience on the subject.

"So, those are some pretty strong views, who is it then?" Pouncival asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Whose who?" I asked oblivious.

"Whose the Queen your so in love with?" Admetus asked from beside me, nudging my arm as if to say 'go on tell us'. I thought about his question, love was a serious matter, it wasn't to be taken lightly in my opinion.

"I don't love a queen at the moment," I told them with a firm nod.

"Whatever" Alonzo said with an eye roll. Before looking around the Junkyard with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"So Misto, do you know where Electra is?" Alonzo asked not being able to spot her, but his smile didn't falter.

"I don't know, she left whilst they kissed," I said with a shrug, nodding to the beaming couple. Alonzo groaned.

"Why?" I asked, only mildly curious about his interest of her current whereabouts.

"Well, wanted to talk to her, see who she likes you know, I think I have a vague idea anyway," he said with a mischievous grin as he watched me.

"Why not ask another queen who she likes?" I asked picking some dirt off my left paw.

"Because they will all be like 'Oh my Gosh the Tugger, I cant believe he is in love with Jemima, I need to get rid of her somehow!' Electra is the only sane Queen around here," Alonzo said as if it were obvious. I shrugged, some of the Toms started to leave then, heading towards sulking Queens.

"She'll turn up sooner of later, she's probably planning some practical joke on Tugger and Jemima" I told him Matter-of-factly. Alonzo rolled his eyes.

"Go find her, I wanna ask her please" Alonzo ordered whilst poking my arm, I shook my head but he continued, it soon became rather irritating.

"Fine, I'll go tell her you want to talk" I told him, I concentrated on Electra, (it didn't just have to be names) I focused on her as a person, knowing that because I knew her better would create a stronger hold on finding her. A second later I felt like I was hitting a brick wall. I opened my eyes to see a flash of red then it was gone, I was back in The Junkyard. I sat up, I ached all over and there was a really sharp pain in my side, but that was the least of my worries. Someone was blocking me from getting to Electra and I hadn't yet taught Electra how to do that, which meant someone was keeping me from her. I rolled up from my crouch on the floor onto my feet.

"Where you going? Misto, what's happened?" Alonzo called after me as I strode over the Junkyard, looking for the two people who would have an inkling of where Electra could be.

"Mistoffelees," Tantomiles' voice came from behind me, I turned to looking at them.

"We would have come earlier, but we couldn't see, we were being blocked out," Coricopat said beside his sister.

"You too huh?" I muttered a little ignoring the pain in my chest.

"Where's Electra, do you know?" I asked and stood in front of them, searching their eyes in hope, Electra was like a little sister to me, if anything happened to her Munk might just blame me for it then skin me alive, but not after I had been able to punish myself for it first.

"It's a trap for you Mistoffelees, go prepared for the worst because that is what is waiting," they told me in sync.

"Who set the trap?" I asked, fearing the answer that could only be on person.

"It is Macavity," Coricopat started

"But please, tell Munkustrap, set up an army, you cannot do this alone," Tantomile finished.

"Damn me to the underworld if I don't," I hissed and teleported again, but differently this time, working my way around the walls that the red Tom had set up and instead of focusing on a higher up authority figure of his tribe but and understated messenger, a small insignificant figure, Chesser.

I nearly fell to the floor with the energy taken to work my way in, around Macavitys blockages.

"Chesser!" I breathed seeing her bleeding battered form. she looked up with fierce fear in her eyes.

"I'll get you out of hear soon ok? I need to save a friend of mine but I'll be right back" I said a sudden need to save all the good people here, I took in our surroundings, it was one of Macavitys cells, one of his personal cells, and by the blood stain still on the wall, the one I had been in as a kitten.

"I swear, I'll come and save you," I told her she nodded slowly, as if not sure whether this was good or bad, her eyes were clouded in confusion as I stood and ran to the heavy wheel of an entrance. I squeezed myself through the tiny gap in-between the wheel and muddy wall next to it. I had electricity running through my paws, at the ready just in case but, just as I remembered it, there was no one guarding the few cells around me. They didn't need to try and make sure the prisoners didn't escape, they were to broken to even think of hope.

I cautiously glanced around the corner to see Triton and Drevak guarding the plastic covering of Macavitys den. I took a deep breath, they were always slightly terrifying when I was a kit, and now that I remembered why, it made it all the worse. I gathered my energy and turned into full few of them. Honestly for a single second they were truly stunned before they charged at me. I smiled at them rather serenely, they carried on running at me despite the fact they looked slightly phased by my nonchalance of it all.

"Sorry guys, you should have ran when you could," I said when they were less than a meter away, lightening struck them in the heart. Their death was silent and Quick, they didn't deserve it in my opinion, they were vile beings who beat and raped kittens and cats alike. I walked past their dead body's with a mix of relief and disgust. I kicked them both in the ribs for good measure before walking with a carefree air towards Macavitys den, but honestly I was terrified to what I might find. I stood outside the den for a minute second.

"I wont get him to come here, I wont betray my friend," a broken whisper came from inside the den, and honestly I ripped a part of my soul out, how could it not have any effect on the Monster I have no idea. I walked in, not even trying to be quiet, Macavity would sense me as quickly as I could Electra, it was a odd bond, the one of conjuror and apprentice, it lasted forever and would tie you to that person in one way or another.

"Mistoffelees, it's a pleasure to see you after what? Seven months, I imagine you have come of age by now?" Macavitys low voice came just before he turned to me.

"Hello sir, you are right sir, I am now a year of age but the pleasure is all yours, I would not have come if it hadn't been for the life of a friend, I would have preferred never to have seen you again sir," I told him firmly, I was not going to be as submissive as I had been when told to murder my family and friends, he would have to kill me first.

"Well, that is a shame, I've been trying to get you back home since you left, I certainly have missed you, no one kills quite as well as you did, well, unless I go of course, but I'm not one to get my paws dirty you see," Macavity shrugged with a smile, as if we were talking about tidying up his den.

"Is that the only reason why you want me back, to kill? Or is it the pleasure of killing me, just to revive me once more, or is I because I was your toy?" I questioned, he looked surprised that I remembered what he did to me. I took those few stunned seconds to glance down to Electra who was sat, bleeding a little, behind Macavity. She sat wide eyed as the memories I'd blocked of myself and my past came crashing down on her at my words. They were like little bombs blowing holes in the walls I but up.

"Let Electra go and we may be able to come to an agreement" I told Macavity steadily. Blocking my mind from all his attempts to enter it.

"Oh, but how could I? she would make a perfect piece to my collection of _toys,_" Macavity leered as he stepped back to Electra and crouched so his was only inches from her, he ran a paw down her cheek, leering at her. Her hackles rose and she hissed at him, but when he didn't desist she spat in his face. I knew that action would at least get a heavy back-paw across the face but I couldn't help but be proud of her defiance in the face of a Tom other grown Cats and Pollicles would cower in front of.

"You stupid kitten," Macavity snarled, his paw swiftly raised back and then started to descend on her still snarling form. I hissed lunged forward and grabbed his wrist, the pain worse with each movement.

"I wouldn't suggest it Macavity," I snarled, he turned to me slowly, but I didn't let his glare have any effect on me.

"It seems you have some guts on you now Mistoffelees, maybe you staying there for while did you some good, you never used to fight back," Macavity snarled a second later a burning sensation ran through my paw, I didn't snarl at him, or hiss in pain, I dropped his Paw calmly and moved to Electra.

"Electra goes back to the Junkyard, unharmed, untouched, then, and only then, will we have even the slightest possibility of coming to a agreement," I told him, helping Electra to her feet. She shook me off and stood tall alongside me, not showing even a glimmer of fear.

"No, how about we see how you fight when I have your weakness in my possession shall we?" Macavity snarled and before I knew it he had Electra in a strangle hold. A raging fire caught alight inside me at the sight of his claws pressed to her throat.

"Macavity let her go or I swear!" I hissed trailing off, not knowing exactly what I would do.

"You can stay with me here, and she can go free, without being harmed or touched by anyone, or you can refuse to stay and she dies, make up your mind, and make it quick, you are trying my patience," Macavity snarled maliciously. I looked from Electra to Macavity, Macavity, stood as if this was not a matter of life and death, but then again, he did this every day, it was nothing out of the ordinary for him. Electra's eyes were begging silently, for what I didn't know.

"Go home, Mistoffelees, I don't want you hurt like that again," she whispered, barely audible but I heard it. Macavitys grip tightened on her.

"Shut your trap!" Macavity snarled, I looked back to Electra for a few seconds before I made my decision.

"Let her go Macavity, I'll stay," I whispered looking away from Electra's tear filled eyes.

"Wise choice, and who says chivalry's dead?" Macavity laughed, it was a grating noise and it made me grimace. He let go of Electra who dropped to the floor, she instantly disappeared.

"She's home?" I whispered staring at where she had dropped.

"Back to the Junkyard yes, but its not your home Mistoffelees, it never has even, never will, wise choice though, very, because you never would have walked free of this place in all honesty, you both would have died" Macavity said inspecting his claws. He slowly sauntered up to me grabbed me by my head fur.

"Your in so much trouble," he hissed and stared to drag me down the hall, not even sparing the two dead bodies a second glance, he quickly threw me into a cell just beside Chessers' and rolled a wheel over it, I sighed, glad that Electra was home, and I was left alone, for now. I quickly went and sat in the darkest corner, in hopes to lose myself to the darkness, It stank of the dead and various other things I wasn't going to mention right then, it was silent, I tried to calm my breathing to spot the pain in my chest, I expected I had broken a rib when I hit the magic block.

About ten minutes later the heavy wheel started to roll away. I stood against the wall, trying to stay hidden. I felt a probing at my mind and the figure walked in, but it was hesitant, no one who came into a one of these cells that were occupied were ever hesitant, they went in, got there fill from whoever was in there then left again. I stayed planted to where I stood though.

"Don't say he already killed you," a broken whisper came from the figure. I jumped out my skin when I realised who it was.

"Electra, go, he wont give you a second chance," I hissed and jumped forward, gripping her shoulders firmly.

"I think I knocked him out though," Electra said demonstrating with her magic how she had on the wall.

"We haven't got long, please, come with me," Electra begged glancing about nervously.

"No you haven't got long," a slightly dopey sounding snarl came from the entrance, Electra froze, I stood in front of her defiantly, trying to protect her from the monster in front of us.

"Electra go home," I hissed back at her, Macavity stepped forward with a malicious grin.

"She's mine now Mistoffelees, I don't give second chances," Macavity hissed and flicked a paw at me, I was thrown sideways by a invisible force and hit the wall, I gasped in pain as I felt another rib crack. When I managed to regain composure I stood then looked back to Electra and Macavity. He had her by the throat and ran a paw down her body-line. Electra stood frozen. It looked as if Macavity had control over her mind, because she didn't move, couldn't move, yet her eyes screamed for help. Fury bubbled up inside me. I raised my arms silently and aimed at him.

"I told you not to touch her," I hissed as electricity hit his side and threw him away from Electra.

"You didn't listen," I hissed as I stepped forward and sent another one to him. He convulsed under the pain then laughed out loud.

"Your going to become just like me one day, you are doomed to be alone forever, you'll go insane, we are the same, you couldn't kill me if you wanted to," he laughed staring up at me without fear as I aimed once more at his chest.

"Oh I could, I most certainly could, but your blood is to lowly to grace my paws, anyway, it would make me as bad as you," I snarled, and sent the electricity straight to his heart. It wasn't enough to kill him, just have him out cold for an hour, maybe more.

"Electra, if you ever come back here, ever again, for anyone, I will most certainly not tutor you again, now hold my paw," I hissed, fury still high in my mind. She grabbed my paw obediently, I teleported us to the next cell. Without a word I grabbed Chessers' shaking form and teleported us out of there.

When I saw the familiar Junkyard gates in front of me I hoisted Chesser over my shoulder, she was out-cold with surprise, my ribs screamed in protest from the added weight but continued without complaint. With my other paw I grabbed Electra's ear and began to pull them both to the Junkyard. Inside it was a panic, they were running about shouting orders for the Queens and Kits to get back to their lairs and the Toms to get ready to fight.

"Mistoffelees! Electra!" a voice shouted over the noise of the shouts, everyone stopped and looked towards where the shout came from. It was Demeter. I scowled and dragged Electra up to her mother,

"We need to talk about your daughter, alone, preferably. Munkustrap will need to be present of course, I'll be at your lair," I hissed, still angry, before teleporting to Munkustraps' lair.

I let Electra go, she stumbled back and sat on the floor with a frown as she rubbed her ear. I carefully placed Chesser on a mound of cushions that was in the family area. It was rarely used, barely anyone's scent was in here. I checked over her physical wounds before sitting beside her, and cleaning her fur. About halfway through this silent process Munk and Demeter came through the entrance looking worried.

"What's wrong with our daughter? What happened?" Munk asked seeing that we were on opposite sides of the room, not even looking at each other.

"She was taken by Macavity to lure me back to him, it worked," I told him stonily.

"When he threatened Electra's life I told him I would stay if he the her go, he did. I was quickly locked away but maybe say ten minutes later Electra came back and nearly lost everything. Her life and her innocence, to save me. Of all people. That action would have gotten us both killed." I hissed then continued with Chessers fur.

"If I could say something." Electra started, I glared at her.

"How could you be as stupid as to come back, when someone gives their life for another you don't be as stupid as to come back to the place you were just released from!" I hissed standing up.

"When someone gives up their life for your own you don't use it in vain as to come back and get both you and the sacrifice in question killed!" I shouted at her, Electra flinched from me, I hissed in frustration and turned back to Munk, he looked rather shocked.

"I am not going to tutor you daughter until she has learnt not to use her magic until she knows all the consequences to her actions," I told him before turning to Demeter.

"I am willing to help put up teleporting blocks for you around the home" I told her before turning my back on them and back to Chesser, she was stirring awake now.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to take Chesser to Jennyanydots," I told them only just stopping a hiss escape my lips.

"I didn't want you to die for me, I didn't want you to have to go through that again for me!" Electra shouted, I looked to her with a glare, seeing the tears roll down her face.

"It wasn't you choice to make, it was my own, don't ever try to make decisions for me, the results of any would be to complicated for a kitten like yourself to understand," I told her before hoisting Chesser over my shoulder and storming out of there.

"Jenny!" I called as I entered the den, only slightly more calm.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked as she came around the corner.

"Chesser has been through a lot, don't ask me, its for her to tell you" I told Jenny as I laid Chesser on some cushions. Chesser looked half dead as she stared at the ceiling, her pale blue eyes dull, devoid of emotion, of life as she listened to our conversation.

"Macavity," Jenny snarled as she sniffed the scent on Chessers fur, Chesser flinched from the name.

"She'll get better, I'll help her mental state, don't worry if she avoids eye contact, it's a habit of hers and if she doesn't talk, that's a Chesser thing to, she is a quiet queen, again probably Macavitys fault, if she starts to panic, come get me." I told Jenny before walking out, leaving Jenny looking on after me somewhat confused.

"Mistoffelees!" Munks' voice came from the area of his lair. I rolled my eyes and ran to where I knew he would be.

"What Munk?" I asked not even feeling up to a good argument anymore.

"I wish to thank you for nearly sacrificing yourself for my daughter but she was worried for you, she doesn't want you hurt on her watch, she was only trying to help," Munk said, putting a paw on my shoulder.

"I understand that, she did it for the same reason I came after her but it nearly got her killed," I told him sighing a little, feeling bad for making her flinch from me earlier, and shouting at her.

"Is she ok?" I asked looking back to Munk. Munk sighed.

"She's crying, Demeter's taking care of her with Jemima, she says she's sorry," Munk said glancing back to his family's lair. When I strained my ears I indeed heard soothing words coming from Jemima and Demeter, and sobs coming from inside the lair. I sighed and walked through to the family den. Jemima and Demeter looked up almost hopelessly, upon seeing me Demeter looked wary and Jemima downright furious.

"Electra?" I questioned, not know if she wanted to talk to me to not, she looked up and seeing it was definitely me she stood and ran to me, still crying as she squished me tightly to her, man it hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think, I was being stupid, I just didn't want you to get hurt again!" she sobbed over and over again. I wrapped my arms around her torso, keeping her upright until I managed to slide down to the floor. I rubbed her back a little until she calmed down.

"Electra, I came to apologise, I should have expected it, you to come back, you are one to put up a fight and I shouldn't have shouted at you, I was scared for you, I was angry that I let him get to you, I'm really truly sorry for what you had to see, and what you remembered and for what I said," I told her as I stroked her head fur.

"Its ok, I understand." she said holding onto my fur. I sighed as I felt her become tired, the bond between us as Conjuror and apprentice became stronger with our forgiveness. Soon after a few more apologies she was asleep. I refused to let her go, still feeling terrible about it all. I stood carefully and took her to her and Jemimas shared den. I walked over and placed her on her cushions and blankets. I sat beside her all night, waiting for a nightmare to occur until I finally fell asleep on the floor beside her.

* * *

**So you like? It's rather long and not very fast paced i know, but i hope you liked it :) reviews? oh can anyone guess what happens next? i doubt you can :D but have a go anyways, i know all of you have great minds out there :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry its so but its complicated, so much stuff to do (and still have to) and blergh my internets been screwing up recently, but anyways :) **

**this chappy is for : **

**MunksAngelQueen2010, HumanGuineapig, SummerRose12 and Calanarie **

**Calanarie : yeah it would be kick-ass and guys what there is some shmexy temper in here but some fluffs too, in fact i think you were pretty much spot on :D**

**MunksAngelQueen2010 : um Tantomile was my first option but then i was like, but i can feel some more love going on with Leccy,, i'll see where this takes me :D anyways hope you like**

**and for anyone else, then mwhahahaha *cough-choke* ergh, i swallowed a bug...i *zzzz* hope you like *zzzzzzz...***

* * *

5

"Chesser, meet Electra, Electra meet Chesser" I said motioning to each of them in turn, My ribs only slightly hurting now, I got them seen to once the Junkyard had calmed down.

"Chesser was a fellow captive and kitten-hood friend" I told Electra who smiled a little, still holding onto my arm a little nervous as she didn't know Chesser at all.

"Electra here is a best friend of mine and my tutee, she's learning magic from me" I Told Chesser softly, as if talking to a sick person, she watched me, still devoid of emotion but nodded. I placed a paw on her shoulder comfortingly, it had been a week since I brought her back and it was only now that Jenny let us in to see her.

"Macavity wont be able to hurt you here, nor will anyone else, were going to help you ok?" I said, she looked at me then her bottom lip trembled and she started to cry, Electra nudged me out of the way before I could move forward to hug Chesser and did it herself. Chesser truly hung on for dear life as she held onto Electra and sobbed.

"Mistoffelees is right Chess, in fact, I tell you what, can I be your friend, like your best friend, and we can tell each other everything, no secrets, and it'll be just between us, what do you think?" Electra asked stroking Chesser's head fur comfortingly. Chesser looked up to Electra, the first emotion shown on her face apart from heart breaking sadness in the whole week appeared.

"I've never had a best friend before, what do I have to do to be a best friend?" Chesser asked warily, but hope glimmered behind the tears that were yet to be shed.

"Well, it's a joint effort to be best friends, we have to be here for each other, and be have to not tell each others secrets to anyone else and always, always have fun together," Electra said with a nod.

"So how about it?" Electra asked looking down to Chesser, who was a whole head shorter than herself, surprisingly short. Chesser nodded with a small smile. Electra's face lit up.

"Do you wanna get out of here, it must be so darn boring," Electra smiled as she looked to me, I nodded in approval, she barely did anything without me approving first anymore. Chesser nodded.

"But what about Jenny, she only just let you in, I doubt she'll let me out" Chesser said glancing about, she didn't much like authority figures by the looks of it, they scared her.

"Nah, we can get you out easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy." Electra smiled.

"But she's just outside," Chesser said, her ears pricking up a little as she heard the entrance get pushed aside. Electra grabbed both mine and Chessers paw and teleported us to her den just before Jenny rounded the corner. Right on cue as Electra rolled about laughing and Chesser smiled a shout echoed around the Junkyard.

"Mistoffelees! Get back here now!" Jenny's voice called, I rolled my eyes.

"Stay here guys, I'll be right back," I told them, Electra nodded, only looking a little worried, Chesser looked kind of scared as she heard the shout but nodded.

"Yes Jenny?" I asked as I 'poofed' in front of her.

"Bring back that poor Kitten now, she's not going to get better if you just take her and 'poof' her around a unfamiliar place" Jenny exclaimed her paws on her hips.

"Well," I started, placing my hands on my hips, imitating her stance.

"She's enjoying it, she is with Electra, making friends, she said she was bored so I poofed her out of here and she's enjoying some fresh air," I told Jenny matter-of-factly. Her face of defiance faltered at that piece of information.

"I'll look after her Jenny, after all, I did bring her back to get better," I told her smiling. Before she could even say, 'bring her back before sunrise' I poofed out and back into Electra's den, (it wasn't shared with herself and Jemima anymore she had moved into Tuggers a few days before)

"You weren't told off to badly were you?" Electra asked not even looking up as Chesser did when she heard the 'poof', they looked like they were just in a very serious conversation.

"Nah, course not, do you want me to like, leave you for a little bit, go catch some mice or something?" I asked, backing away a little. Electra shook her head, looking at me now.

"You and Chess need to talk about things, your a lot alike, you and her, been through a lot, maybe it'll help for you guys to talk," Electra said, for the first time since I came back I noticed both Electra and Chess looked as if they had been crying, it was probably why she hadn't looked at me to start with, to hide it. I walked up to the two queen-kits with a nod.

"Where do I start?" I asked looking to the floor.

"Anywhere" Electra said, it reminded me of the time I started to teach her magic, except it was so devastatingly different, she had grown so much in the short time, she seemed like she had aged an eternity, she was so mature, she was willing to give up her life for others. She was too knowing of the world, and how brutal it was, she no longer had the innocence of an oblivious kitten. She was a true Queen, it didn't matter about age now I thought about it, she was mature and loving and worried nearly as much as a full Queen would, she was a Queen that was unnoticed, considered of an age too young to be mature as she was.

"Alright." I sighed and started right from the very beginning.

By the end of the night we were all exhausted. Emotional exhaustion actually, we hadn't moved much at all apart from a bit of fidgeting, sitting closer together for comfort and a bit of pacing on my part.

"You guys can stay here tonight," Electra said not even moving from where she sat, clutching my paw, comforting me, even though I insisted other whys. Chesser had fallen asleep about an ten minutes ago whilst we shared a few silent moments with each other. Taking in what the other had said over the past, say, seven hours.

"Are you sure, I can stay I mean, Jenny'll flip if she's not back before sunrise." I said rubbing a paw over her head fur lightly, it was slightly out of place.

"Ok take Chess home but your staying, besides your lair wont be so homey anymore, not without Vicky there, I don't want you to be alone today, your staying." she said with a light nod. I sighed and stood.

"I'll take Chess back first then," I told her before proofing into Jenny's lair and moving Chesser into a pile of pillows she had been on this morning. When I was sure she was comfortable I teleported back out into Electras den, to see a now yawning Electra.

"You should get to sleep," I told her quietly as I heard Munk and Deme enter their lair, it was late now, they silently crept past Electra's den and into their own.

"What scares you the most Mistoffelees?" Electra asked. I thought for a moment, wanting to give her the truest possible answer I could think of.

"Becoming like Macavity, and victimising other people like he did with me" I told her truly fearing that I would one day, just like he had prophesized earlier in the week, before I knocked him out, that I would become like him.

"You wont you know, you will never become like him," Electra said, half in half out of sleep.

"So what are you the most afraid of?" I asked, changing the subject from mine to hers quickly.

"Me?" she started, closing her eyes and yawning a little.

"I'm afraid of, well, fear." she yawned and quickly fell asleep. I moved her to her pile of cushions then. I pulled a blanket from her pile and placed it around her small form.

I sat waiting for sleep to catch up to me too when a frown formed to Electra's face, I watched, ready to wake her up for a little longer when her Bottom lip began to quiver and a tear leaked out of the corner of her eye.

"Electra, wake up!" I whispered shaking her shoulder. When she didn't I quickly shook her a little harder, raising my voice only slightly, not wanting to wake anyone else up. Quiet sobs started to come from her lips. I shook her once more before deciding she wasn't going to wake up. I laid beside her and pulled her into my arms, hoping to Everlasting Cat she would slip into a peaceful dream. Whimpers came from her lips every so often but never progressed into the screams I thought they would.

Just as I felt sleeps grasp upon my mind I heard her whisper my name.

"Misto, don't, please don't do this, Misto, please no!" the call was a mix of pain, sadness, fear and downright heart break. My grip tightened on her, I felt guilty for being the subject to cause her nightmare.

"Its ok Electra, I wont I promise, I promise I wont," I whispered in her ear, suddenly I was dragged into her nightmare.

"_Electra! what?" I questioned, but my lips didn't move like I wanted them to, no sound came out, her subconscious was in control here._

"_Misto, put it down please!" she begged, I looked to my paws to see a fatal looking shard of glass, it was covered in blood, it wasn't my own but it was aimed for my stomach._

"_I killed them, I don't deserve to live with that blood on my hands!" the dream me whispered_

"_No, no, no! it wasn't you, Macavity, it was Macavity, he made you!" Electra whispered taking a step closer._

"_No he didn't!" the dream me shouted._

"_I killed them because I wanted to, out of cold blood, for fun!" I shouted and finally my dream self looked to the floor to see the dead bodies of Alonzo, Victoria and Tantomile, the three people closest to me, even though I rarely talked to Tantomile she was like a older sister, I looked to Electra._

"_I nearly killed you" I told her and took into note the jagged stab wound on her flank and shallow wound on her neck._

"_I wont let myself do it again!" dream me whispered, pushed the piece of glass into my stomach and pulled it out with a cough of blood. _

"_No!" Electra's shout echoed throughout the dream , I dropped the glass and fell to my knees. One last smile graced my face, blood spilling from my mouth, before I fell into the blackness._

I pulled away from Electra, pulling in much needed air, I rolled onto my hands and knees, coughing up blood that wasn't there, I could taste it on my tongue though, I could feel the wound in my stomach that wasn't there.

"Misto! Are you ok?" Electras panicked if slightly groggy voice whispered as she crawled up to me.

"Never pull me into one of your nightmares if they include me." I breathed glancing up at her as I did.

"And a bit of advice, if you ever catch me trying to kill myself, one thing will stop me" I told her breathing in deeply and sat on my knees.

"Threaten your own life in return. I would never allow that to happen on my watch, it'll stop me instantly," I told her in hope that if she was to dream of that again I wouldn't be dragged in again because she would have stopped it already.

"I…ok" she said shortly placing a paw on my back. I turned to look at her but the scene behind her caught my eye first. Victor, one of the tribes protectors was pulling himself over to us. I froze. Electra was instantly confused at my state, she turned and her eyes widened in horror. She started to scream in such a way my ears flattened against my head, it was bloodcurdling. Victor was bloody and broken, one of his hind legs looked crushed, his face was completely bruised, a jagged piece of glass stuck out from his side, blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth. Large gashes all over his body spilt more blood than I thought a tom could hold.

"Electra, oh my goodness Electra what's wrong?" Demeter's panicked cry came as she burst into the room, Munk right behind her. I ran to Victor and caught him just before he fell

"Mistoffelees, Macavity told me to give you a message," Victor croaked, there was no shying away from the pain in his voice.

"Go ahead my friend," I told him, as I started to go over the smaller wound, healing them before I came to the shard of glass in his side.

"You will become like him, it is only the beginning." Victor said before passing out.

"Munk I need your help" I called across the den. Munk ran up to me and made to pick Victor up.

"No, he will die before we get half-way to Jenny's lair, I need you to hold him still whilst I pull the glass out." I told him, laying Victor on the floor and positioning myself over him.

"He will bleed quicker Misto, if you do that, he will die quicker, he needs to get to Jenny's!" Munk said moving to pick Victor up again.

"Do you want Victor to live?" I hissed and pushed Munkustrap away.

"Electra help me," I called, Electra ran up, pushed past her father and sat by Victors head.

"Where do I hold him?" she asked moving her paws over Victors' torso.

"Shoulders and chest," I told her, she instantly placed her paws where I told her to.

"This is going to hurt him, he's going to convulse pretty badly, so be ready," I told her whilst getting a firm grip on the glass.

"One…two…Three!" I grunted as I pulled the glass from his side. I was right, his whole chest lifted off the floor before falling back down once more. I placed my paws on the large gash, slowing the blood flow, but even in those first few seconds the ground was stained with blood.

"Electra, place your hands on top of mine." I ordered her, her hands instantly came into view, they were slightly shaky but firm as she placed them on my own.

"Right, magic time," I told her.

"Visualise him as he was last night before he left for his duties, imagine him healthy, smiling, talking with you, project that image back onto him, imagine him healed," I told her, only glancing up once for an answer, she nodded firmly.

"Got it," she said faintly. I nodded back and let my energy start to pack up, a gold glow surrounded my paws, soon her own magic was glowing a light purple as she gathered it.

"Now!" I told her when I could see, both in mine and her own mind, that we were ready. We let the magic rip loose on him. Victor shuddered beneath us as the magic wave hit him with the force of a humans car, all though this Munk had practically shouted protests, they quickly quietened. Neither myself or Electra removed our paws, even when he was absolutely encased in magic. His whole body soon took on a gold and purple glow. Each colour going over different wounds in his body, internal bleeding, the physical wounds, and even some of the mental ones that had been caused.

Electra and myself pulled away simultaneously when Victor drew in a deep shocked breath. Electra and myself turned to each other with a smile.

"Dad, you really should listen to Misto more," Electra smiled as she watched me, Munk muttered a few words before helping Victor to his feet and saying something about 'questioning' and, as always, Demeter was quick to follow.

I held my paw out to Electra and she gripped I tightly, I let out a low hiss, a pain ran through my paws. I pulled them away from her to see deep gashes going though the pads of my paws from when I had pulled the glass from Victors side. I scowled at them, Conjurors couldn't heal their own wounds, downside to it all really.

"Come here, stupid Tom" Electra smiled softly as she took my paws in her own, she turned the over to see the pads of my paws she brought them closer to her, she carefully wiped the blood from my paws, even though the bled steadily still.

"What are you…" I started as she shuffled closer. It soon became apparent though when she placed her lips on both the wounds, along the gashes, completely ignoring the blood, Kissing it better.

"You learnt quickly," I stated simply. As I pulled back my now healed paws. Electra shrugged.

"Taught myself didn't I? I experimenting with what I've already got, I thought, If I can fix things like pottery and blankets with magic, why not real people? I've discreetly been helping Jenny every so often" Electra said with a cheeky grin.

"Well, you have initiative, and don't worry, I wont tell her," I said seeing her slightly worried look, she instantly calmed. She looked around, yawned and cleaned her face of my blood whilst I cleaned my paw pads of blood, when I looked up at her again I saw she still had a little bit of my blood on her chin. I smiled at her as I licked my paws.

"Come here," I grinned as I made to clean her face, she jumped out of the way, she was being fussy.

"Electra!" I groaned and went for her again, she giggled and rolled away.

"I'm not a kitten you know!" she exclaimed and wiped her face, completely missing the blood.

"Yes you are," I told her matter-of-factly.

"Well that's beside the point!" she said placing her paws on her hips. I took this moment or opportunity and jumped at her, pinning her down before she could jump away and licked her chin.

"There," I grinned Triumphantly I looked down at her again and she was pouting.

"No fair, I was angry, distracted," she grumbled I sighed and loosed up on her, letting her go. Just as I started to rise she rammed into me and sent us tumbling over the floor. She still ended up on top of me and used her magic to keep me down.

"Now _that_ was no fair," I grumbled looking up at her triumphant face.

"Who said anything about _me_ of all people playing fair?" she smiled and sat on my chest, I struggled with the strong magic that held me to the floor. I could tell she was determined to keep me tied to the floor as she fought back. I groaned as I gave up rather quickly.

"Fine, I'll stay put then!" I smiled up at her, she nodded.

"Good kitty," she smiled and scratched my chin like a human would with their pet. I went to playfully bite her finger but couldn't move my head in any direction more than an inch.

"How long do I stay here for?" I asked watching the ceiling. Her face quickly popped into my view.

"I don't know, I just know I tied up the original Conjuring cat with next to no effort at all, I feel pretty proud," she grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Well done to you, but when do you, oh mighty champion, let me go?" I asked, she grinned but shrugged.

"Well, I don't know, do you really wanna get away from me that much?" she asked sounding heart broken as she turned her face away from me.

"No its not that, its just that it'll get mighty uncomfortable being tied to your den floor by some invisible matter, I dread to think what will pop into your fathers mind if he see's this," I grimaced wanting to comfort Electra, tell her she got it wrong but being tied down made that pretty hard. She spun around smiling broadly.

"Gotcha," she laughed a second later the bonds tying me to the floor were realised.

"Oh your so gullible," Electra grinned, I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Come on," I said motioning her out of the den. She ran up to me and jumped on my back.

"Only if you carry me." she smiled, yawned than laid her head on my shoulder.

"Ok then," I smiled then shrugged her into a more comfortable position before setting out to Jenny's infirmary.

There was a quiet panic running thorough out the Junkyard, I had to swerve to avoid Toms running about.

"Get back to you're den Misto, and make sure Electra is safe!" Alonzo hissed as he sped by me, stress obvious on his face. I shrugged past him and walked into the infirmary in which Jenny fussed over a slightly dazed Victor whilst throwing glares at Munk for questioning him so early when he was still not feeling up to scratch.

"How you doing?" I asked, interrupting Munk and looking straight at Victor. He looked to me and smiled.

"Better than I would have if you hadn't been there, I thought he lied when he said you were in Electras den" Victor said glancing to Electra who had fallen asleep a little way back.

"What _were_ you doing in Electras den?" Munk asked turning to me. I shrugged, careful not to jostle Electra.

"Electra said that she didn't want me to be alone tonight, she was worried about me, so I stayed in hopes that it would put her mind at ease" I told Munk simply, Munk looked concerned instantly.

"Why was she worried about you?" Munk asked, he knew Electra only ever worried for good cause.

"Mental health I suppose, worried I might do something stupid," I told him thinking back to the dream I was sucked into.

"I don't know how she thinks I could do that to myself," I muttered and shuddered at the memory of the pain.

"Do what and why would you do whatever _it_ is?" Munk asked as I moved Electra off my shoulders and onto a pile of cushions.

"Kill myself, and she probably thought I had a bit of emotional overload, I talked with her and Chesser a lot about my past," I said simply, Jenny who had finished checking over Victor looked at me shocked Munk looked ready to lecture me on why I shouldn't do such a thing.

"Hey I never said I was going to, its probably what she thought I would do, she just thinks I've been through too much I guess," I said then cursed at my outburst. I was tired and a little bit scared, my brain wasn't working out what I should and shouldn't say, so as a result I burst out the fact that something may or may not be right in my life, that triggered questions from Jenny, not Munk, he already knew what happened to me as a kit.

"What is going on m' dear?" Jenny asked abandoning Victor, who, despite being dazed, was fine now.

"Jenny, its nothing to worry about, not compared to the fact Macavitys been on the premises and attacked one of our Guards." I sighed rubbing my forehead and glancing back to check on Electra, knowing Macavity was here made me all the more wary of her possible safety.

"Don't you give me that trout," Jenny growled, he anger showing for the first time under the pressure of the situation.

"Now what happened?" she asked after a deep breath. I sighed in frustration, I didn't have it in me to argue. I balled my fists and when it was ready I flung the magic in the air to produce a screen like I had with Alonzo and let it play out for them to see at high speed.

"Happy?" I questioned. Jenny just looked quite stunned.

"Now there is more pressing matters in this present moment so instead of dwelling on the past would you please concentrate on getting the tribe protected from Macavity." I suggested as I moved Electra from my back to one of the piles of cushions.

"Right you are," Munk smiled at me sadly. I sighed, a little more tired now.

"Misto is it possible for you to place a teleporting shield around the Junkyard, a dead lock one?" Munk questioned.

"I might be able to, with the help of the other Mystics, I'm certain we could make one which he wouldn't be able to get past" I smiled rubbing my forehead lightly.

"I might be able to make a shield in which no other Magic apart from mine own, Electras, Cori's, Tanto and Cassandra's is able to function," I suggested knowing that it wouldn't be the easiest thing to do but it would be the most helpful against Macavity.

"If its not to much trouble that would be brilliant," Munk smiled I nodded before hoisting Electra back up and sprinting out to find the other Mystics, they were already waiting on Old D's tire.

"You know what to do already?" I questioned as I sat dawn and shook Electra awake.

"Of Course, we are Mystics" Cassandra smiled as Cori and Tanto nodded with a small smile.

"Good," I smiled before turning back to Electra who looked a little confused.

"Electra, we are going to perform some really hard magic, so no matter what happens around us you must not get distracted until we have finished the spell," I told her firmly. She nodded.

"Right grab my paw," I ordered and held them out to Electra and Cassandra. They took my paws instantly and they held theirs out for Cori and Tanto who were waiting patiently.

"Electra repeat after the twins" I ordered, this wasn't really my field, shield's were more for mind walkers than physical magic.

"Right," she smiled before turning to them. The twins and Cassandra took a deep breath before starting.

"Štít mysle, tela a mágie, ja poradí, chráni toto miesto pred všetkým zlým," the murmured together, with closed eyes. Electra and Myself closed our eyes before repeating, when we had gotten it right we repeated it together.

"Štít mysle, tela a mágie, ja poradí, chráni toto miesto pred všetkým zlým!" we repeated over and over, our words getting loader. I'm certain that If we opened our eyes you could see the magic pulsating from the tire, a dome of just pure magic. We finally stopped when our shield came to a halt on the outskirts of the Junkyard. The mystics eyes flung open at once.

"He's outside," we whispered together. With the spell over we stood. Man it was getting creepy. We stood and walked together and around us the Jellicles watched in awe. We knew that together we were going to confront Macavity.

"So the Magic Brigade arrive" Macavity snarled as he stood where the magic stood, he had a rather singed arm, obviously he had tried to get in with magic only for it to rebound.

"Hello Macavity," We each sneered with fake politeness. Even Macavity looked slightly creeped at our mirrored faces.

"I see you have Gelled…." Macavity sneered.

"You fear it!" I laughed, Electra grinned as the others smiled.

"Its makes us stronger," Cassandra smiled.

"Together we are stronger than you Macavity," Tanto and Cori nodded together.

"We are not afraid of you," Electra smiled serenely, truly in her magic zone now.

"Nonsense!" Macavity sneered brushing off our very true accusations nonchalantly.

"Go home Macavity." We ordered together.

"We shall wait for your magic to tire you out, attack then leave," Macavity smiled, it didn't look natural on his face.

"You should have taken your chance, you should have left us alone," myself and Electra snarled before stepping out of the protective dome and Tackling Macavity to the floor. Electra placed her hands on his chest and threw electricity into his heart, now I knew it wasn't enough to kill him, shock him yes but I was proud none the less. Until he hit her round the head spun and pinned her instead, readying himself to kill her. I snarled and threw myself at him.

"I keep telling you," I snarled as I placed one paw on his throat and shot electricity down his wind pipe.

"Don't touch her!" I snarled as I pressed my other paw to his stomach and started the to slowly disintegrate him from inside out. Macavity let out a half- mad laugh as his mouth frothed up. Before I could finish the job I was pulled away and Macavity disappeared. I snarled at the empty air and fought against the arms that held me back.

"You're becoming more and more like me, its only a matter of time…" whispered Macavitys voice in my head. I snarled.

"Never." I hissed as I was pulled back into the Dome around the Junkyard. I spun around to see that Coricopat was the one who pulled me away.

"Why did you do that?" I hissed barely able to stop myself hitting him.

"To stop your undoing," Coricopat replied calmly, I hissed.

"I could have finally rid the world of Macavity and you stop it?" I snarled.

"How stupid can you get?" I snarled before kicking the dirt and turning away from him.

"Despite how much you hate me Mistoffelees I would not want you to become like that Monster, if you continue the way your going it wont be long," Coricopat sighed. I looked around to see the other Mystics sitting with a rather scared looking Electra. I sighed. Further back into the Junkyard I saw the Jellicles staring at us rather Bewildered, Munkstrap pushed his way through and seeing that Coricopat seemed the calmest there went and talked to him. I on the other hand stormed off to my lair.

"Hey Electra," I sighed as she poofed into my den.

"Hey Misto," Electra smiled a little.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I pawed at the ground, digging deeper into the hole I had created over the last two hours.

"Yea, I guess, you?" Electra asked as she sat opposite me, creating her own pawing patch.

"Been better," I replied simply. We looked up at each other before back to the ground.

"Misto?" she started, I looked up minutely.

"What is it?" I questioned looking back to my paws and pawing at the ground again.

"You're not really ok are you?" she questioned, I sighed and looked back up to her.

"No," I sighed again and placed my head on the floor. Tired from the amount of magic that was being drained to keep the shield up.

"Tell me," was all she said, it was all it took. I began my speech of what was on my mind. My future, what I was to become, the cats I could hurt if I stayed, the cats that could be hurt if I left. Who I'd hurt and who had hurt me. How I worried about her, and what would happen to her if I turned my back for even a second, that even though she was a wonder to teach and learnt quickly and could fight her corner she was still just a kitten.

"I can help," she whispered when I had finished with a sigh. I looked up at her Bewildered.

"How?" I questioned, not knowing how this Queen could help save me from destruction .

"The only reason Macavity went insane was because no one loved him, wanted to be near him. But you have Friends and Family. People love you Misto, they always have, I'm one of those people, you acted in anger not Madness earlier, because he threatened a friend, If you were going to become remotely like Macavity you would have let him get on with it, you wouldn't have saved Chesser and you would have killed us long ago." Electra stated truthfully. I sighed and placed my head on the floor again.

"Do you see my point?" she asked as she placed her paw on my shoulder. I nodded minutely against the ground.

"I Guess," I sighed.

"Then come on, we are getting out of here and we are going to meet a friend of my brother-in-laws" Electra explained as she pulled me to my feet. He grinned a little when she saw my face and before I could stop her she pounced on me and licked my face, it threw me off balance and I fell to the floor with a thump.

"'Lectra!" I moaned as she cleaned my face, normally I was the one to be doing the cleaning.

"Stop moaning Misto, you need to be groomed properly, we're going to The Moon tonight," She grinned as she licked my fur, getting rid of the dirt rather like a mother would a new born. I grunted and crossed my arms. She grinned and stood helping me up.

"What do you mean The Moon?, we cant go to the moon, we aren't human or have a rocket," I stated as she dragged me out of m den towards the main clearing.

"The bar you numpty! Not the actual moon!" Electra grinned back at me.

"What? The one run by the street cat O'Malley?" I asked as Electra continued to drag me behind her.

"Yea, Tugger says it can be your treat, seeing as you are of age now and haven't really enjoyed yourself. But I found that part rather silly. You've had fun haven't you? Well apart from the obvious down sides…" Electra trailed off as she pulled me along but shrugged.

"And Tugger is letting you come?" I asked surprised that even Tugger would allow this.

"Well, that's the thing, I'm not allowed to go, you are I'm not," Electra sighed. I nodded.

"I wouldn't have wanted you to go, places like that only lead to trouble," I smiled as she dragged me into the clearing and flung me forward so I staggered in front of the Tugger.

"You all set?" he asked as I righted myself. I hadn't even answered when Bomba sauntered up and Tugger motioned for me to follow as they walked out. I stood confused for a second before following.

"See ya 'Lectra!" I called back sending her a wave and I smile. She waved back with a grin and sprinted away as I turned and caught up with Tugger and Electra.

* * *

**Right IMA SORREH! it's gunna be a while until your next update... why? um i've kinda still need to write it, i mean i've know whats gunna happen and what i want to happen but motivation is at an all time low. just having so much to do and all, (hate gcse's) its gunna take me a while to get it finished, again IMA SORREH! **

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS!**

**(55 days to go, i know ima sad)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kinda lost, i'm not sure you will like this one, in my opinion its not my best and a bit cliche but anyways.**

**This here chapter is for :**

**Lady Jemima**  
**HumanGuineapig**  
**MunksAngelQueen2010**  
**Calanarie**

**You guys are sooooo OWERSOME! sticking by me through no updates, sometimes rubbish chapter and just being cool enough to know what CATS is, because i know alot who aren't :D**

* * *

6

After maybe five seconds in the line Tugger pulled me and Jemima out of the line and walked straight to the front.

"Hey! Simel!" Tugger exclaimed happily as he pushed past a group of young Toms waiting at the front of the queue.

"Tugger, you aint been 'ere for a while, what's the occasion?" the cat Tugger had been talking to smiled widely. I stood behind Bomba, watching over her shoulder, not to sure whether I should run for my life just yet.

"This fella," Jemima smiled and stepped sideward's so I was visible.

"Just became a year of age, we're showing him the sights," Jemima smiled and stood behind me rubbing my shoulders lightly. I felt really small at the Tom scrutinized me.

"This runt? You sure he can handle it?" the tom questioned.

"I doubt he could last a few second with the Queens back at your place, let alone the ones here…" The Tom trailed off. I got a pissed at that. Just because I was short didn't mean I was easily beaten.

"Excuse me, Simel, was it? You've heard of Macavity I presume?" I questioned. The Tom scoffed.

"Of course, anyone and everyone 'as 'eard of 'im, My brother was recruited years ago," The Tom in front of me smiled proudly.

"Give me his name," I ordered lightly.

"'is name is Triton, why do you ask?" Simel asked crossing his arms in a confused manner, cats in the line started to complain.

"Oi shut your gobs or you can all go 'ome now!" Simel yelled back at them before turning to me.

"He raped kittens you know? And cats, he also murdered them and beat them and you know what?" I questioned, Simel's face became more and more shocked as I spoke.

"What?" he questioned still surprised.

"I killed him two days ago, Hello Simel, I'm Macavity's best, will you let us through?" I asked as I crossed my arms. Glaring at him. I'd always been sensitive about my height. Simel still in shock by the looks fumbled with the entrance before pushing it open with a slightly bewildered face.

"Misto there was no need to scare the living daylights out of him," Jemima smiled as we walked through.

"But, I never liked him much so I don't mind," Jemima shrugged as she and Tugger guided me through the many doors until we go to one where the scents of so many cats filled my nose.

"Through here you will find many will try and sell you stuff, never ever under any circumstances take any, don't follow anyone out till you got our approval, don't take drinks from strangers and don't ever give your name to a Queen in here, if you get them pregnant they'll hunt you down and make you help with the kits," Tugger ordered, Jemima nodded all the way through this until the last bit and hit him over the head.

"He isn't going to do that, are you Misto?" Jemima asked. I considered all my options, A - I could do that and become a mini Tugger, get a queen pregnant and fuck off or B- I could be responsible, show queens respect and not get my self into idiotic situations like the Tugger.

"Nope," I grinned. Jemima nodded happily as Tugger rubbed his head.

Everything that had ordered me not to do they didn't mention how crazy it was in here. Bodies were pressed tightly together, Music so loud it nearly burst your ear drums and indeed there was people selling everything from cat nip to sex in all dark corners of this place. I followed Tugger and Jemima to the bar as they ordered some human drinks that I didn't like to much, I stuck with clotted cream as I watched people dance together. I was approached several times, invited to dance but refused all of them. Tugger sat glaring at me.

"Go enjoy yourself!" he shouted at me over the music, I just shrugged.

"I am!" I shouted back as I finished my drink and watched the energy emanate from everyone, it wasn't long before Jemima and Tugger where out on the middle, dancing their hearts out, it was completely different to that of the Jellicle's dancing, this was street dance, and rather vulgar. I grinned at the differences in people when they danced like this.

"Oi! Get off of me!" came a shouting voice from near the entrance maybe two hours after I had entered it. I looked around and saw a dark tabby Queen that was striped with red. A brawny Tom had her pinned up against the wall. I shook my head, wondering why every where I went trouble followed.

"C'mon leave the queen alone," I shouted over the music, The Tom spun holding the queens upper arm roughly.

"What you going to do 'bout it squirt?" the big brawny tom questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do people keep commenting on my height today?" I muttered under my breath.

"Seriously, just move!" I shouted and flicked my left paw to the side as I held my right paw still in front of me, each symbolising a different cat, my right being the queen and my left the Tom. The Tom soon hit the floor and the queen was let free. I looked at her properly now. She was a beautiful queen, not to tall, not to small. Not to curvy but not as stick thin as some Queens I had seen. She stood with dignity and she had an attitude in her eyes that amused me, I don't know why though. Her Deep Green eyes glimmered in the few lights in the club and her smile, oh, it was so beautiful. I felt as if I'd known her forever, something in us just connected. And…oh snap.

"Electra!" I yelled as I realised why she was so familiar.

"Yup, used magic, matured my body to match my attitude, the real me, one of Old D's spells, I like it, I already know you do," she grinned as she tapped her head. I just let my mouth hang open in astonishment.

"Electra, you could get hurt here!" I hissed pulling her closer so she could hear me.

"I can look after myself, I would have if you hadn't butted in!" Electra exclaimed as she threw her hands into the air, narrowly missing someone's head.

"Man, I hate you sometimes!" I exclaimed as I pulled her from the dense crowds to a slightly more empty part of the club.

"I know," Electra grinned as I sat her in a booth and sat opposite her.

"Why did you come here?" I asked as she made herself comfortable.

"I want to grow up, I don't want to be a kitten for as long as Jemima was," Electra shrugged.

"You're going about it the wrong way, coming out here was stupid, you should have stayed home, if you want to show your dad your as mature as I know you are you have to be responsible, not just running off whenever you feel like it," I explained lightly as a Cat sauntered up looking in need of a good few years in rehab.

"Hey Hun, I've got five Minutes if you've got the nip," the queen purred at neither of us in particular. Really offering herself to us both.

"No, go get yourself off rehab and find yourself a good tom, I'm certain you could do better than the trash in this place," I told her sternly before turning back to Electra.

"Whilst you're here Electra you might as well stay for a bit," I smiled as The put down queen staggered off. Electra smiled at me widely.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded as she Jumped up and ran through the crowds. Myself barely able to keep up behind her.

"Oi! Electra!" I shouted and yanked her tail to get her attention.

"Oww!" she exclaimed as she stopped and rubbed her tail a little.

"What?" she asked as she waited for me to step in time with her.

"Did you see if that spell was permanent or not?" I asked as she continued to lead the way to wherever.

"Um, no, I cant remember," Electra shrugged when she ran off again.

"Jemima!" she shouted…. Crap, I forgot that they were here. Tugger turned around first then Tugger. He whispered into Jemima's ear. I presumed it was something along the lines of 'do you know that Queen?', Jemima shrugged a little as she watched Electra run up to her.

"Hey Tugger, nice club, Hey Jemmy, what do you think cool huh?" she exclaimed excitedly as I ran up to her. Jemima assessed the Queen opposite her before her eyes widened even further that normal.

"'Lectra?" she Questioned astounded as her paw clapped to her mouth, she was as shocked as I had been, Tugger did a re-take before shouting all the swear words I could think of off the top of my head.

"Yuppers, cool huh?" she questioned and did a little spin. Jemima glared at me as Tugger just stood dumb struck, Magic kind of confused him.

"I didn't do a thing?" I exclaimed defending myself.

"Nope, I did it, isn't it cool?" Electra smiled as she smoothed her fur down happily.

"Yes it is but you realise dad will barely recognise you," Jemima smiled unsteadily.

"I mean look at you," Jemima said as she gestured to her sister, looking a little helpless. We all did and once again I was struck by how beautiful she was.

"Lets be honest Electra, not only that but you're going to have toms drooling over you left right and centre," Tugger said, putting his point of view into this.

"I mean look at him, Never seen Misto like that before" Tugger shrugged, I ignored him for a second before realising, oh my, I was staring.

"You should have heard what he was thinking earlier," Electra smiled as I crossed my arms.

"Ok, so what? I think your gorgeous, not a big deal!" I exclaimed, Tugger just grinned Jemima was soon to join him and Electra winked at me.

"Oh shut up!" I exclaimed pushing her shoulder a little.

"No fighting, Bast knows I'm in some deep shit for Electra getting here and Munk will somehow make it my fault for Electra becoming a sex icon for singletons so I wont pile anything else on top of that by haveing you stay up past curfew, c'mon, we iza leaving, like, now," Tugger said comically as he motioned us all out.

* * *

**Like i said last chapter, you will have to wait longer for updates because even though Updates have previously come at an ok speed its only becase i started this story ages ago and i had time to prepare. **  
**You see i didnt think anyone would read this so i though, i'll post up a chapter see how it goes if it fails then more for me, if not well, dont get your hopes up. you see it takes ages for ideas to hit me in the face and that is why its taken me months to even get to this chapter.**  
** if you have suggestions it would be very helpful, if not well, i hope you enjoyed this chap and would love to hear what you thought, **

**Love from;**  
** Shadows**


	7. Chapter 7

**FINALLY! an update! yea i'm sorry like i said, take me ages to write, i'm not happy with this chappy to be honest but hey, i hope you enjoy it :D**

**anyways this here chappy is for : cjfreeman, MunksAngelQueen2010, Calanarie (i didnt like my old name, sorry if you dont like it X3**)

**anywats i hope you guys like this chappy, and if i missed anyone out tell me in a review so i can change it, i just think i might have missed a few peoples out :/ **

* * *

7.

"MISTOFFELEES GET YOURSELF HERE NOW!" came a shout everyone had anticipated would be for Tugger, but no, because I am the magic boy I get the blame. I teleported into Electra's family lair to be met by the glare of Munkstrap.

"What did you do to my Little Kit?" Munk questioned as Demeter sat with her daughter awkwardly as they watched Munk shout at me.

"Nothing sir, in fact I didn't even know what had happened until she found me with Tugger," I replied calmly. Munk just glared at me with wide eyes.

"Reverse it!" he shouted pointing to his daughter.

"Um, if I can I will," I shrugged as Electra glared at her father.

"You better," fumed Munkstrap, Electra stood up angrily made a noise somewhere between a Growl and a scream and stomped through to her den before slamming the piece of wood behind her. Demeter went to follow but when she tried to enter den she stumbled back, clutching her forehead. Munkstrap instantly turned his attention to his mate, checking she was alright, she nodded rubbing her head before Munk tried to follow his daughter too. The same thing happened this time except Electra came to the entrance glaring at her father.

"I'm not a little Kitten anymore, neither is Jemima, get over it, we aren't your princesses forever, we cant be!" she shouted balling her paws into fists as she did.

"Don't you start shouting at me Electra!" Munk fumed as Electra glared at him.

"I will speak how I wish, I am not yours, I do not belong to you!" she shouted as she glared again, Demeter just sat in amazement, I doubt Munk and Electra had ever fought like this before.

"As long as you live under my roof, you abide by my rules you will not-" Munk started before being cut of by Electra.

"I Hate This Lair, I hate the rules and I hate you!" Electra shouted before turning her back and slamming the wood back against the entrance again so she didn't have to look at her father who stood there looking shocked, more than I had seen him before in my life. I walked past him and pressed against the shield softly. It carefully parted and let me through before sealing behind me.

"Electra?" I murmured as I watched her filling a large, old sock with her belongings.

"What is it?" she asked as she whipped her face shakily and threw her favourite cushion into the sock as well.

"What are you doing?" I questioned as she continued to throw little nick-knacks she had collected into the sock.

"Packing." she said shortly before sniffing and whipping her nose again.

"Why?" I questioned as I walked forward and stood a few feet from her, watching her bustle about nervously.

"Why do you think?" she shouted at me before collapsing onto her sleeping surface miserably and crying. I placed my paw on her shoulder and crouched down a little.

"Myself and Father have been arguing for weeks, Mother was never around but he doesn't trust me or you or magic, it just sets arguments off instantly," she cried into her cushion a little.

"I can understand why he doesn't trust me or magic, I've been bad in the past, Magic drove Macavity insane but you? Why doesn't he trust you?" I asked stroking Electra's head fur soothingly.

"I am connected to you, I have magic, as a result I'm not trust worthy. But when he starts telling me to be careful around you, that's what sets it off, I cant see how he thinks you're such a danger," Electra cried turning her head to face me, she took my paw from her head fur and held it softly in her own smoothing down the fur on my paws unnecessarily.

"But I am Electra, I am a danger to the whole tribe, I am connected to Macavity like you are to me, if he knew how, he could manipulate that bond so I would do anything he asked of me, Munkstrap knows this," I breathed as I took her paws in my own and kissed them lightly, hoping it would comfort her a little. Electra sat up then so she was facing me.

"But you're not dangerous, you'd never hurt me, you've always protected me, and the Junkyard when you could," Electra sighed as she held my paws in her own.

"It makes me so angry when they don't see what I do, or understand you like I do, if they don't understand you then how can they understand me?" Electra questioned sadly looking to her paws.

"Electra what are you talking about? you're the easiest-to-understand mystic there has ever been," I stated as I smoothed her head fur a little.

"That's only because you know me like no other, to everyone else I am as hard to understand as you are, in their eyes we can't be understood, because we are separate from everyone else, I am so much like you they don't understand it," Electra sighed looking back up to me now.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, sometimes Electra's cryptic talk was as hard to understand as Cori's and Tantomiles.

"I mean my soul has become yours, it is yours and has been for a long time now, I am a part of you," Electra explained looking into my eyes now.

"But, I, how?" I started as I continued to watch Electra's eyes, again her pure beauty hit me and this time it wasn't just the physical beauty I noticed, it was the beauty of her essence, it sparkled in her eyes, that purple glow that not only made her who she was but also her magic. I was captured by it and I knew how she felt then. I took in a shocked breath, realising what I was feeling for the mature, winsome, radiant Queen in front of me. I couldn't find words to express it in the explosion it had come to me in, I was never good with words so I simply nodded.

"Same," I breathed, our eyes connected simply and we just stared for a few moments until Electra's paw found its way around my neck and into my head fur. She slowly pulled me down until our lips connected. Electra pulled me closer still until we fell backwards onto her sleeping surface.

"Your dad really wont like me after this," I managed to breath against her lips as my paws wound around her , caressing her fur softly as I leant down on her.

"Who cares, I don't," Electra whispered with a light chuckle.

"I could get exiled for this," I whispered against her lips, her paws trailed up and down my back softly.

"I'll follow," she smiled growled lightly, I grinned slightly at the adamants in her tone.

"It would be dangerous, out on the streets without the protection of the tribe," I told her pulling her even closer to me, her paws tugging my head fur softly.

"I love danger, anyway as long as I have you what more protection do I need?" she breathed. I smiled.

"If your sure," I breathed as I kissed her cheeks softly before returning to her lips.

"Anyway, who says Father needs to know?" Electra smiled, just that second we felt her magic shield vanish. We froze in our position. Man I was in for some shit. We both glanced towards the entrance to see an infuriated Munkstrap standing in the threshold, Tantomile and Coricopat stood behind him looked very guilty. It was obvious they had been called to him for help, there wasn't a lot they could do against it. Demeter stood even further back who looked just about ready to collapse.

"Time to make like Macavity and Disappear," Electra hissed grabbing my fur and the sock she left at the end of her bed and bang…Crap, Tanto and Cori had put a block for transporting in and out of here weeks ago, after Electra had snuck out to hang with Etcy and Tumble. We fell back to the floor in a pile before we jumped up. Cori and Tanto did a good job both myself and Electra were working on it and nothing shifted.

"Crap…" I heard Electra mutter under her breath.

"Get out!" Munkustrap yelled at me pointing to the entrance. I flinched, he had the wrath of Macavity in him, I could see that.

"Get out of My Home, and don't you ever come near this place again!" Munkustrap yelled, I was about to take a step when Electra gripped my paw tighter. I looked back to her and seeing the fear I her eyes made my choice, I wasn't leaving her, not of my free will anyway.

"I cant do that," I replied as I felt Electra's tail touch mine, we intertwined them, we were a united front, no matter how small that front may have been we were together, together we were strong.

"Don't make me throw you out Mistoffelees," Munkstrap glowered at mine and Electra's paws, they gripped each other as if we were each others life support.

"I'm leaving dad," Electra said quietly from beside me. Munk's glare turned to his youngest daughter.

"What are you doing?" Munk asked dangerously close to losing it.

"I'm leaving home, to live with Mistoffelees if he would like that," Electra said, her voice stronger than before. I looked at her in surprise and nodded with a large grin.

"I would love it," I whispered as I held her paw tightly.

"Dad, I cant deal with the arguments anymore, the accusations against Misto and Magic, and lets be honest dad, you just don't trust me anymore, I'm moving out," Electra said clearly. She gripped my paw tightly then the sock sack before marching forward bravely and walking past her surprised father without batting an eyelid. When I got dragged past by Electra his hackles rose and he hissed at me. Demeter looked from her mate to me and Electra a few times before standing and running after us. I could hear Munk's shouts as she caught up with us.

"Electra! Misto!" she called as she skidded to a stop beside us.

"Yes mum?" Electra asked glancing to her mum once before stopping and giving her mum a chance to speak.

"You have my blessing, I'll go talk to your father, I'll get him used to you not being a little girl anymore soon enough," Demeter smiled before kissing Electra on the forehead and giving me a light hug.

"I know you'll protect her, Munk knows it, he just doesn't want to give that duty up just yet," Demeter smiled before running back in the direction of her and Munk's lair.

"Just your father to win over now," I smiled before teleporting us to my den.

"Go Unpack, my sleeping den is through there," I said pointing to my left.

"But there's a spare one through there if you want it," I smiled as I pointed straight ahead. My Lair was a big old water proof sheet thrown over a large box with homemade walls put in, sectioning it off into smaller spaces. Electra rolled her eyes.

"My dad wont accept me being an adult any easier if I'm already sharing your bed," Electra grinned before pouncing away to the spare room. I grinned and waited for her to finish unpacking. Even for me this was surprisingly less awkward than what I would have expected it to be. I sat back as I heard her clatter about her new room. I sat by the wall and closed my eyes before leaning my head against it. After a few seconds I heard someone run into my lair. I cracked open an eye to see Jemima and Tugger.

"Hey Jemmy, Tugger," I smiled as I closed my eye again. A few seconds later a strong fist connected with my jaw. I sprawled away, completely alert, as I clutched my jaw.

"What the hell?" I yelled as I saw it was Jemima who had her fist poised for another punch.

"Jemima, calm down, Your dad exaggerated I'm sure!" Tugger exclaimed as he grabbed her arm, stopping her from throwing another one at me.

"Why the hell would he lie to me!" Jemima questioned an a half-shout, I was still sprawled on the floor, not sure what on earth to do.

"Because he doesn't trust us!" Exclaimed Electra as she jumped in front of me glaring at her sister.

"And from what I hear he shouldn't trust Misto at all!" Jemima hissed glaring back at her sister.

"And you!" she shouted looking past Electra to me.

"I thought I could trust you! You were my friend!" Jemima shouted as she was held back by Tugger, Tugger smiled apologetically. He picked up his mate and slung her over his shoulder.

"Tugger put me down!" she shouted as she beat against his back.

"Not until Misto and Electra have explained it, I doubt Misto is the kind of Tom to do that anyways," Tugger said as he patted Jemima's ruffled fur on her legs down.

"What did my father claim we did?" Electra asked as she watched her sister beat against Tugger's back who winced every so often.

"Bordering on rape apparently," Tugger said sceptically. Electra and myself scoffed.

"Tugger we didn't even get to second base," myself and Electra exclaimed together before smiling at each other.

"Alright, ok, you hear that Jemima? Your dad exaggerated it, just like I said," Tugger said craning his neck to look as a slumped Jemima.

"What if they are lying?" Jemima asked, as she dangled upside down.

"Why would they?" Tugger asked as he let her hand there.

"Because Electra's been hypnotised and Misto wants to get himself out of an ass whooping!" Jemima growled, Tugger rolled his eyes.

"Jemima I doubt that," Tugger sighed.

"What so you believe him and not me, your mate?" Jemima sulked.

"No Jemmy, I just don't believe your dad," Tugger sighed soothingly. Electra's face was a sight to see, and mine must have mirrored her, Hypnotise? I wouldn't do that, not only is Electra not susceptible to be controlled my me, she had a block, but that was a Macavity move, hypnotizing.

"Jemima," Electra sighed, Tugger turned around so Electra could talk to her sister's face

"Do you actually think A- I would let anyone do that to me? And B- that Misto would honestly do that, or anything to hurt me?" Electra asked as she looking into her sisters eyes. Jemima hesitated before looking down to the floor.

"I hear stories, Magic cats going insane, hurting people, I'm worried for you Jemima, I'm worried what would happen if Misto becomes a monster," Jemima sighed.

"Jemima…what am I if I am not a magic cat myself? If the stories are true then I would surely be driven insane as well? No its not magic that drives magic cats insane, its loneliness, other cats worry about what they can do if they get angry, they call us freaks or dangers, but Misto wont go mad, trust me," Electra smiled. Jemima looked up at her sister and smiled a little.

"I was just so, scared, that something would happen, and I wouldn't be able to help you," Jemima sighed still hanging limply.

"If I put you down do you promise not to punch Misto?" Tugger asked craning to see Jemima again.

"Yes Tugger, I promise," Jemima sighed, he quickly set her down and she flung herself at me. I brought my paws up to protect my face from harm in instinct. One thing I refused to do, ever, was hurt a Queen, no matter if they tried to kill me of not.

"Oh My Goodness Misto, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you to badly, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry really I am," Jemima exclaimed as she hugged me tightly.

"I'm fine," I breathed in relief at not getting punched like that again.

"Good, Good, I'm sorry for being such a bitch as well, um I didn't know, Dad's a bit protective, I kinda forgot." Jemima shrugged with a grin.

"Tugger what have you done, dirtying her mouth with such vile words," Electra grinned, Tugger just shrugged.

"So Electra, I heard dad howl to the moon, you've moved out?" Jemima asked cautiously. Electra nodded.

* * *

**I hope you liked... reviews? and i'm sorry if it takes age for me to update i just...am slow, sorry but i hope you stick with me :D**


End file.
